


Вересковые пустоши

by akurei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Memories, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi AU, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurei/pseuds/akurei
Summary: Эрена выбрали в качестве оператора сессий адаптации искусственного человека с синтетическим разумом





	Вересковые пустоши

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
> Задание - Карты Таро: Девятка Мечей

[Активировать воспроизведение. Видеозапись номер два.  
Привет. Ты знаешь, что Очкастая давала мне смотреть материалы твоих опытов? У тебя было такое глупое лицо…  
Конец сообщения.]

— Ну что, Эрен, ты готов? 

В изолированном боксе оглушительно зафонило.

— Э... — кислая мина Эрена прекрасно выражала его стадию готовности.

Кто вообще в состоянии подготовиться к результатам экспериментов майора? Вот именно, никто. Кроме Эрена.

Он приосанился, сжимая кулаки. 

— Открывайте.

Поскорее бы уже с этим покончить.

— Я все слышу.

Хандзи и не думала обижаться. 

Эрен чувствовал ее взгляд на спине даже сквозь несгораемую ткань костюма и толстенное обзорное окно. 

— Поехали!

Раздался предупреждающий сигнал, и Эрен напрягся еще сильнее, с тоскливым ожиданием наблюдая за поднимающейся вверх плексигласовой крышкой вертикальной камеры.

— Время до пробуждения пять... четыре... — из образовавшейся щели на пол заструился ледяной дым, постепенно открывая взгляду контуры новенького кибербионика, — два... один... запуск!

Эрен отметил сигналы индикаторов панели камеры, которые указывали на работу системы в штатном режиме. Несмотря на подозрительную тишину и отсутствие каких-либо движений, сердце Эрена колотилось как сумасшедшее. 

Как обычно выходят из сна кибербионики? 

Точно не со словами «добрый вечер». Может: «Здравствуй, землянин»? Или лучше: «Приветствую тебя, мой создатель». Эрен мысленно усмехнулся, ощущая, как заныли мышцы от напряженной боевой стойки. Да, он определенно был бы не против, если на этот раз новое творение майора не вцепится ему в глотку.

— Эрен, регистрируется движение.

— Да вижу я, — жестче, чем требовалось бросил он в ответ. Служи он в другом отряде, за подобное хамство ему грозило бы дисциплинарное взыскание.

Белесый туман практически рассеялся в камере, обнажая очертания крепкой мужской фигуры.

Все происходило словно в замедленной съемке. Босая нога со шлепком опустилась на пол, затем показалась вторая. Тело выпрямилось и замерло, не предпринимая никаких попыток вцепиться ему в горло.

— Господи Иисусе, — Эрен нервно сглотнул.

— Хм, не знала, что ты веришь в Бога, — в наушнике раздался серьезный голос майора. Эрен пропустил реплику мимо ушей, напряженно разглядывая кибербионика.

— Положение тела устойчивое, дыхание равномерное, посторонних звуков не издает…

— Так, так, хорошо…

— ...цвет кожных покровов нормальный, сыпи нет, выделений нет, — бубнил он в микрофон, стараясь не шевелить головой, — Эм... майор?

— Да, мой хороший? — низкий голос майора вызывал оторопь.

— Я понимаю, ограниченность бюджета, сжатые сроки, но…

— Но-о?

— Почему он такой мелкий? — Эрен слегка согнулся и прикрыл рукой микрофон наушника в попытке приглушить шепот, напрочь позабыв, что он в шлеме. 

Оглушительный звук хохота зафонил, вызывая вырвать наушники вместе с ушами.

Эрен осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно. Отвлекшись, он упустил момент приближение кибербионика и пропустил удар коленом под дых как зеленый новобранец.

— А-а-а!!! — Эрен отлетел на добрых два метра и крепко ударился задом при приземлении. — Майор, вырубайте! Вырубайте свою чертову машину!

Истошный вопль не раздался в динамиках руководителя проекта лишь, потому что руководитель был опытен и обладал мгновенной реакцией.

Эрену пришлось болтаться в цепкой хватке кибербионика добрых три минуты.

Все-таки эта штука вцепилась ему в глотку.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Пхахах! Вы бы видели его лицо! — Жан хохотал и одновременно пытался увернуться от пинка Эрена. — Как будто два дня просраться не мог! Болтался в лапе этого коротышки, как червяк на крючке!

— Ничего я не болтался, придурок, — рявкнул Эрен, — а держался руками, чтобы не задохнуться!

— Теряешь хватку, старик, — гоготнул он еще разок. — Не думал, что мне придется спасать тебя от карликов.

Даже несмотря на то, что руки Эрена были облеплены датчиками, а плотная повязка с компрессом на шее стесняла движения, ему все же удалось зацепить табуретку, и Жан с грохотом полетел на пол.

Конни заскулил в углу, утирая слезы, а Армин бросился поднимать табуретку.

— А ну прекратите! Оба! — Микаса подошла к Жану, но вовсе не для того, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Ауч!

— Ауч! — в унисон воскликнул Эрен, потирая голову после подзатыльника. У Микасы была чертовски тяжелая рука. — Эй, я тут пациент, вообще-то!

Но, кажется, это совершенно никого не волновало. Возможно, его друзья уже настолько привыкли к регулярным травмам, ушибам, ссадинам, сотрясениям, растяжениям Эрена, что даже шутка про годовой абонемент и дисконтные карты уже была несмешной. Ни служба в экспериментальном отряде военно-научного корпуса, ни безумная страсть к своему делу майора Хандзи, ни укрепленный эндоскелет тут были не при чем. Просто инстинкта самосохранения и чувства сдержанности у Эрена не было даже в зачатке. Их ему успешно заменяли Жан, Микаса и Армин.

Жан и Микаса отвечали за силовую поддержку и служили в военном спецотряде, а Армин — в инженерном. Обычно он старался попасть в набор группы для проектов, в которых участвовал Эрен, но его квалификация пока еще открывала не все двери.

Хотя для следующей она сгодилась.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Эрен, ты все запомнил? Никаких упоминаний о росте.

— Так точно, — устало повторил он в который раз за утро.

— Я перераспределила ограничения в локусах памяти, чтобы он был стабильнее, хотя весь набор эмоций исправить нельзя.

— Так точно.

— Шаговая вариабельность личностных особенностей слишком ограничена.

— Так точно, — Эрен так много раз слышал о протоколах настройки искусственного интеллекта со свободной волей, о синхронизации кибербионика с исследователем («Да с ним проще утюг синхронизировать, чем тебя» — по авторитетному мнению Жана Кирштайна), о списке действий в экстренных ситуациях и еще много о чем, что вообще не нужно знать ему, как экспериментальному оператору, что мог рассказать наизусть и даже в стихах.

На этот раз Эрен знал, как выглядит кибербионик, на что он способен, насколько раним и на каком расстоянии необходимо находиться для дружеского общения, чтобы успеть улизнуть, если что-то пойдет не по плану. Поэтому он даже не сомневался в успехе первого контакта.

Эрен застегнул шлем, убавил громкость, показал большой палец майору и смело шагнул в бокс.

— Начинаем эксперимент номер два ноль один. Прототип номер…

Если на этот раз все пройдет гладко, Эрен попросит разрешения самому дать имя кибербионику, а потом с удовольствием сфотографируется для обложки руководства по настройке кибербиоников. Он улыбнулся, предвкушая успех.

Прозрачная крышка снова медленно откинулась вверх, белый дым растаял на полу, и снова по белоснежному кафелю шлепнули босые ступни.

У Эрена привычно перехватило дыхание, и он сглотнул, стараясь смягчить пересохшее горло. В отличие от прошлого раза кибербионик внимательно осмотрел комнату, затем Эрена (если бы не знание протокола наизусть, в котором исключалась эмоциональная реакция первого контакта, он мог бы поклясться, что эта штука оглядывает его с ехидной насмешкой). Взгляд замер на лице, он был настолько отталкивающим и напряженным, что, казалось, способен пробить стекло шлема.

— Майо…

— Ха-а-тьфу! — на пол приземлился смачный плевок. — Чего уставился, сопляк? В скафандр насрал, что ли?

— Что? — Эрен подавился на полуслове. Одержимость всех вокруг состоянием его кишечника уже начинала его напрягать. — Э... Майор, похоже, файерволл пробит. Наверное, вирусней весь мозг сожгло…

Кибербионик не стал дожидаться, пока Эрен закончит отчет, и начал движение по угрожающей траектории.

Но Эрен уже был научен горьким опытом, поэтому среагировал в нужный момент. Он перехватил руку кибербионика на безопасном расстоянии от своей шеи.

— Успокойтесь! Я не причиню вам зла!

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Эрен никогда не признается друзьям, что его унижала бездушная машина. Он отбил рукой удар хука слева, затем голенью заблокировал пинок коленом, перехватил оба запястья крест-накрест, но экспериментальный прототип явно превосходил его, быстро адаптируясь под слабые стороны Эрена и наращивая скорость ударов.

— Эрен, попробуй его успокоить…

— Как?!

— Дай ему понять, что ты не желаешь ему зла.

Протоколами подобные внештатные ситуации не предусматривались. И пока этот механический гопник не начнет ему что-нибудь ломать, эксперимент не остановят

— Да что вам от меня надо?! — Эрен начал уставать. Еще немного, и он начнет пропускать удары, и тогда «посещения» Жана для «поддержки» друга придется терпеть куда дольше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Что вам не нравится?! Костюм? Цвет? Что-о?!

— Просто хочу проверить, есть ли у тебя яйца, а то уж больно на девку похож, — оскалился кибербионик. 

Сейчас он грозно нависал над Эреном, согнув пополам в крепком захвате, и сильно напоминал матерого бандита, бессовестного и наглого. И майор предполагает, что Эрен сможет синхронизироваться с этим уродом?

— Вот козел, — прошипел Эрен и оттолкнул от себя кибербионика. Зарядив ему сапогом в колено, он сделал обманное движение, и резко перекинул через себя, в болевом захвате повалив на пол.

— Стоп эксперимент! Эрен, только не сломай ничего!

Хандзи торопливо сняла блокировку с двери и зашла в бокс. Тело кибербионика лежало на полу, обездвиженное жестким отключением от системы.

Эрен отряхнул колени и грустно поплелся на выход, отталкивая на пути вездесущего Жана.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— На этот раз все должно быть в порядке. Я вернула предыдущие настройки и подчистила дампы памяти. — она улыбнулась. — Теперь он тебя не вспомнит!

Эрен озадаченно нахмурился.

— Он не вспомнит, как два раза надрал тебе зад…

— Майор, вы преувеличиваете.

— И твоих замечаний о его росте. Не забудь, никаких коротышек, зэков, тупых жестянок, биомусора и козлов.

— Да-да.

— Отлично. Ну что, тогда вперед!

Эрен молча застегнул шлем и сделал шаг внутрь бокса.

— Эксперимент номер три ноль один. Прототип номер…

Эрен тяжело вздохнул. Да кто угодно начнет придумывать ему прозвища — с таким-то длинным номером.

Крышка начала ползти вверх, и бокс наполнился бравой патриотичной музыкой.

— Майор... — простонал Эрен.

— Армин недавно выдвинул гипотезу о влиянии музыки на эмоциональное состояние у кибербиоников.

— И?

— Она должна расположить образец к тебе.

— Если эта песня расположит вообще хоть кого-нибудь к кому-нибудь, я готов буду участвовать во всех ваших экспериментах... — пробурчал он неразборчиво.

Дымка рассеялась и Эрен, затаив дыхание, уставился на скучающее выражение кибербионика.

— Майор... — песня про отвагу и храбрые сердца, казалось, заглушала даже мысли.

— Что? Не слышу!

— Может, стоит ему трусы хотя бы надеть? — чуть громче ответил Эрен. Кибербионик все так же равнодушно смотрел на Эрена. Похоже, бодрая музыка не произвела на него никакого впечатления.

— Что-о?

— Ему стоит трусы надеть!

— Эрен, говори громче! А, точно…

— Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ЕГО ЧЛЕН!

Крик Эрена в полнейшей тишине раздался словно грохот с небес.

Кибербионик выгнул бровь, не отрывая взгляда Эрена.

— Черт, я не это хотел сказать... — смутился Эрен, потирая шею.

В наушнике раздался оглушительный смех майора.

— Как твое имя? — неожиданно раздался низкий голос. Эрен встрепенулся и, удостоверившись, что кибербионик не предпринимал попыток сближения, выдавил из себя ответ.

— Эрен... — повторил кибербионик за ним и начал разглядывать свои руки, будто видел их в первый раз. — Мы с тобой уже где-то виделись?

Эрен почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. Он не должен был его помнить!

— А... э-э... нет!

— Врешь, — жестко бросил кибербионик и сжал руку в кулак. У Эрена появилось дурное предчувствие. — Не смей мне врать, сопляк.

Эрен начал пятиться спиной к двери еще до того, как кибербионик стал приближаться.

— Послушайте... я не сделаю вам ничего плохого... — казалось, что слова пролетают вообще мимо его ушей. — Я на вашей стороне…

— Ну да. То-то ты насрал в скафандр от страха.

— Ч-что? Я... Опять?!

— А ну выкатывайся из него.

— Что-о?

— Я сказал, снимай, — создание схватило Эрена за грудки и ощутимо встряхнуло.

— Эрен, нет. Попробуй его отвлечь.

— Что-то не похоже на доверие, ты не находишь, сопляк? — в уголках губ мелькнула горькая усмешка. Он встряхнул Эрена еще раз и отпустил, отворачиваясь.

— Ладно. Будь по-вашему!

— Эрен, что ты делаешь, нет!

Но Эрен не дослушал. Отстегнув шлем, он начал резко открывать клапаны фиксаторов, не особо церемонясь с казенным костюмом.

Кибербионик остановился в стороне и внимательно наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди.

Эрен отпихнул бесформенную кучу в сторону, оставшись в тонком облегающем комбинезоне, словно вторая кожа от самой шеи до щиколоток.

— Что теперь? — бросил Эрен, глядя со злостью на самодовольную физиономию.

— А теперь, раз уж ты на моей стороне, то либо снимай остальное, либо неси мне одежду.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер четыре.  
Как-то раз, пока ты летал на то заседание толстожопых ублюдков, мы устроили соревнование по литрболу. Жан тебе наверняка говорил, что сошел в финале. Перед тем, как наблевать под стол, он рассказал, что тебя покусал ксеноморф Очкастой. Серьезно? Жаль, что я так и не узнал, правда ли это.  
Конец сообщения] 

— Эрен, если бы не твои заслуги перед страной, клянусь, тебя бы давно отправили под трибунал. Ты столько протоколов нарушил за какие-то жалкие пятнадцать минут... 

Армин нервно постучал стопкой рапорта по столу. Он перевел взгляд на обзорное окно, за которым возилась майор. Она увлеченно проверяла работу органов кибербионика.

— Этого голого карлика надо было устранить еще на первом этапе, — мрачно добавила Микаса, напряженно следя за странным существом, проворно перебиравшим лапами по полу обзорного отсека лаборатории.

— Микаса, да сколько можно, он уже не голый, — существо проворно запрыгнуло на колени Эрену. Хоть оно и весило как два Эрена, тот даже бровью не повел. Существо было очередным безумным творением майора и походило на помесь пылесоса и ящерицы. Оно странно замурлыкало. — Теперь у него есть отличный оранжевый комбинезон.

— Если твой оранжевый друг появится на улице, то я тебя знать не знаю, — хохотнул Жан. Эрен отмахнулся от него и погладил прозрачную шерсть существа. На ощупь шкура была похожа на упругий пластик.

— Эрен. Я пойду на тренировку в спарринге вместо тебя.

Эрен задумчиво перевел взгляд на кибербионика, отвлекшись от существа.

— Нет, Микаса, в этом нет необходимости. Я должен сам синхронизи... Ай! — существо кровожадно вцепилось в его перчатку. — А-а-а! Снимите это с меня!

Жан опередил Микасу на мгновение, и с плохо скрываемым удовольствием пнул ногой по голове существа. Раздался звук рвущейся ткани и громкий металлический стук о стену.

— Вот никогда ты меня не слушаешь, — вздохнула Микаса.

— Эрен, ты слишком легкомысленно относишься к казенному имуществу. Это хомяк майора, и, поверь мне, он стоит…

— Хомяк?! — Эрен был в ужасе. На лице Микасы появилось скорбное выражение. Желая побыстрее убраться из ненавистной лаборатории, она подхватила Эрена под локоть и потащила его на выход. 

Раздался неприятный скрежет — она как будто нарочно не заметила тушку незадачливого создания майора. Жан смиренно последовал за друзьями, а Армин остался на штрафной круг по написанию рапорта.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер восемь.  
Знаешь, в самом начале, когда нас ставили в спарринг, и я заваливал тебя на мат, ты осыпал меня проклятиями... а я молился, чтобы ты не заметил мой стояк. Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на тебя, когда ты злился.  
Конец записи]

Эрен шумно дышал. Пот струился градом по его вискам.

— Вы... вы... вы жульничали.

— Если ознакомиться с материалом перед заданием, по-твоему, жульничество, то да, сопляк, я обвел тебя вокруг пальца.

Фигура кибербионика высилась над распластанным на полу Эреном.

Ну отлично — выжатый как лимон, униженный и сгорающий от стыда. Вот и весь итог их спарринга. А всего-то надо было прочитать досье о наборе навыков его экспериментального напарника.

Из лекций майора Эрен отлично запомнил часть о том, что у нового кибербионика после бесконечной перезаписи развивается эмоциональная ригидность. Хотелось притащить майора за ворот и ткнуть в наглую физиономию прототипа, на которой совершенно отчетливо читалась усмешка и триумф над маленьким глупым Эреном.

— Вам это не поможет, — с ожесточенным оскалом Эрен вскочил на ноги и принял боевую стойку. — Ну-ка, еще раз! — казалось, на этот раз, пятый по счету, Эрену удастся одержать победу. 

Пусть противник и изучил его слабые места, как то: слишком низкий блок слева, слепая напористость в атаке, невнимательность к ударам в голову... Но и Эрен не даром, что закончил с десяткой курсы ближнего боя. Не дожидаясь ответа своего напарника, он снова ожесточенно ринулся в атаку. Кибербионик отлично наносил удары в низкой стойке, превратив невысокий рост в преимущество, но на этот раз Эрен уже был готов к ним, и умело выставлял блоки. После обмена серией ударов, Эрен пошел ва-банк, занося ногу над головой противника. В идеале, он должен был пяткой вывести его из равновесия, ударом колена в живот повалить на пол, и с локтя нанести решающий удар в лицо.

В итоге Ривай перехватил его щиколотку обеими руками над головой, ушел из-под удара и вывернул корпус, заваливая Эрена на пол. На этот раз Эрен шмякнулся лицом вниз.

— Сдавайся, сопляк, — приказал кибербионик, крепко удерживая его ногу в болевом захвате.

— Ч-ч-черт, — прохрипел тот в ответ. — Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь и пошел ты на хрен!

Хватка тут же ослабла и Эрен, пулей поднявшись на ноги, торопливо похромал в сторону душевых.

— Жулик. Если бы я мог за пару секунд закачать себе в мозг весь курс джиу-джицу, я бы тебе показал, — обиженно пробубнил он себе под нос.

В спину донесся тихий смех.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто два.  
Я все думал, можно ли было поступить по-другому? Долго, ты сам видишь дату. Каждый раз, вспоминая то свидание, в голове остается только один ответ — нет, если бы я вернулся в тот день, то поступил бы так же.  
Конец записи]

— Сопляк, судя по твоему лицу, мы заблудились.

— Нет! — слишком эмоциональный ответ Эрена говорил о другом. Он торопливо завозился над панелью управления, поглядывая то на топограф местности, то на индикаторы полета.

— Тогда тебе стоит хоть раз взглянуть в окно, — он ткнул пальцем за спину. Эрену показалось, что кибербионик сейчас насмехался над ним. Он с трудом оторвался от приборов, за которыми пытался следить одновременно — так старательно, что на лбу испарина выступила, и перевел взгляд на своего попутчика. Нет, ему не показалось.

— Чем ржать надо мной, — начал он воинственно, — вы бы лучше... Матерь божья! — наконец-то в его поле зрения попало происходящее за блистером флаера.

— А я говорил, — кибербионик уютно развалился на подлокотнике кресла, о ремнях было позабыто еще до взлета.

— Почему вы не сказали, что впереди тайфун?! И уберите, наконец, эти ноги! Вы мне уже все ботинки оттоптали!

Что было преувеличением, конечно же, кибербионик лишь изредка задевал носком рифленой подошвы его ногу, вторая и вовсе никому не мешала, покоясь на втором подлокотнике.

— Впереди тайфун.

— Я вижу! — кибербионик, судя по ухмылке, вовсю наслаждался зрелищем взъерошенного и выведенного из равновесия Эрена. — Что я вам сделал-то?! — вопрос был явно риторическим. Всё? — Если мы сейчас же не уберемся отсюда, нам крышка!

В этом Эрен был бесспорно прав: они летели над топями (хоть на что-то сгодился бестолковый топограф флаера), ни о какой посадке речи не шло. Выше взлетать нельзя: чтобы пролететь над бурей им нужно было два по два таких же флаера топлива.

Надо было возвращаться назад, но где сейчас был этот «зад» — вопрос оставался открытым. Приборы врали и не давали точных координат. Магнитные импульсы, сопровождающие подобные бури, создавали сильные помехи для передачи данных.

— Ты завез нас в самую жопу, Эрен.

— Надо было раньше об этом говорить! — Эрен со злостью отвернулся и стал вводить какие-то команды на панели. — Пристегивайтесь, сейчас трясти будет, — буркнул он и сменил положение кресла на более горизонтальное. На соседнем кресле щелкнули клапаны ремней.

— Панели на блистере закрой, умник, сейчас они тебе уже точно ни к чему.

Эрен ощетинился, но ничего не ответил. Помедлив, он с силой опустил кулак на панель, и пузатый блистер начали обволакивать крепкие щитки.

— Автоматическое управление пятьдесят процентов, ручное управление — приоритет. Включить голосовой набор, — Эрен чеканил команды, не отрываясь от ввода данных в навигатор. Кибербионик задумчиво покосился на посуровевшее лицо Эрена.

— Активирую голосовой интерфейс, — приятный женский голос раздался откуда-то сверху. — Отключаю от программного управления навигаторы. Штурвал. Стабилизаторы. Тягу.

— Может, я пойду себе кофе сварю, пока она тут настраивается?

— Рулевые двигатели работают в полуавтоматическом режиме. Настройка управления оперением. Внимание. При комбинированном управлении рекомендуется ношение шлема с независимым воздушным контуром.

— Ты знаешь, а я с ней согласен, — Эрен скривился, он уже понимал, к чему клонит кибербионик, — Так, и где тут шлем... Точно... их в прогулочные флаеры не кладут!

— Да знаю я! — Эрен немного оттянул на себя штурвал и снова повернулся к кибербионику. 

Его кресло было немного дальше от панели, поэтому Эрену пришлось неудобно изогнуться, чтобы выразительно посмотреть в глаза своему попутчику. Ремни с силой впились в костюм, будто моля одуматься (возможно, система управления распознала его движение как попытку вывалиться из флаера). Кибербионика угроза в глазах Эрена не впечатлила. 

— Хватит меня отвлекать, я тут, вообще-то, УПРАВЛЯЮ!

В ответ на смелое заявление раздался странный звук, который, как уже знал Эрен, был у тупой жестянки вместо смеха. Эрен набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь тому напомнить, кто тут главный, кто тут пилот, кто выше по званию и кто из них двоих старше (хотя последний довод был весьма сомнительным, потому что, да, формально, кибербионику было чуть больше двух недель, но Эрен рядом с ним всегда себя не только вел, но и чувствовал сопливым мальчишкой), но кибербионик, приподняв бровь, ткнул пальцем ему за спину, и он тут же сдулся. Повернув голову, Эрен уставился на голограмму, которая схематично показывала местность впереди, спрятанную за щитками.

— Расстояние до стихийного фронта 9 километров. Рекомендовано…

— Полный разворот, ось тридцать семь градусов. Средняя тяга с ускорением ноль два.

— Принято. Начинаю маневр.

— Больше бери, иначе заденем, — кибербионик успел ввести команду на подлокотнике для подключения к работе второй панели. Она была меньше и предназначалась для второго пилота, но по информативности и функционалу ничем не уступала главной.

— Это корыто развалится на сорока! — Эрен твердо удерживал штурвал, который уже начал ходить ходуном. Он плавно вытягивал флаер вверх и в сторону, используя скорость как преимущество. Так они убивали одним выстрелом двух зайцев, и не надо было тратить время на торможение. Но был один небольшой нюанс: стабилизаторов нагрузки в флаере отродясь не водилось.

— Не развалится. На пике активируй электромагнитный щит со своего борта.

— Опять схемы коротят, что ли? — Эрен пыхтел, с трудом заставляя себя дышать. — Он от снега, дождя и... точно! Града! — последнее слово уже вырвалось хрипом.

— Эрен. Левее. Заваливай левее.

— Да... х-х... знаю…

— Опасность столкновения пятьсот три метра, — монотонно проинформировал голос ИИ флаера. — Необходима корректировка маневра. Процент выполнения — шестьдесят три.

— Эрен, спокойнее. Не забывай дышать.

— Я... не забываю... х-х…

— Дай команду мне на второй штурвал.

— Х-х-х... тебе…

— Я тебе сейчас руки вместе со штурвалом вырву, — в его голосе послышалась злость. Эрен потом будет долго жалеть, что не смог увидеть в этот момент его физиономию. Если выживет, конечно. — Я вытяну нас на двигателях. Не трать воздух зря, сопляк.

— Кх... Авторизация второго пилота, — на эту команду ушли все его силы, но они были потрачены не зря. 

Кибербионик не теряя времени схватил штурвал и начал проворно вводить команды для перераспределения тяги двигателей. Маневровые двигатели по правому борту изменили свое положение и начали под углом разгонять флаер в нужном направлении. Покосившись краем глаза на Эрена, он заметил на лице кровь.

— Тц. Сопляк, ты еще девственник? — Эрен в ответ дернулся, кашлянув, но не сместил штурвал ни на один лишний миллиметр. — Можешь не отвечать, я уверен, что да. Не вздумай откидываться тут. Представляешь, как позорно будет валяться в земле под табличкой «бородатый онанист».

— Я... х-х... зат... сь.

Эрен был бледным как полотно даже при том, что его кожа от загара была довольно смуглой, а критическое состояние вызывало настоящие опасения. Бледным, но злым, и для кибербионика это было то, что нужно.

— Держись, засранец. Еще немного. Осталось совсем немного…

Голос ИИ заглушали грохот воздушных потоков за бортом, рев двигателей и неприятный скрежета корпуса, трещавшего по швам, хотя для них он в любом случае ничего хорошего не сказал бы. Кибербионик внимательно следил за индикаторами на своей панели, многие показатели мигали на критических отметках.

— Держись, Эрен. Не смей умирать.

— Кх... Есть... капитан.

Последние слова Эрена заглушило мощным хлопком. Индикаторы указывали на перегрев одного из маневровых двигателей, от его взрыва флаер кинуло в сторону, угрожая сорваться в мертвую петлю. Кибербионик вывернул штурвал, крепко фиксируя нужное положение, и нажал пару кнопок. Бесполезная разорванная турбина камнем рухнула в мутную топь под ними. Флаер выровнялся, стабилизируясь на заданном курсе, который уводил их все дальше от бури.

— Эрен, мы сделали это. Эрен? Эй, Эрен!

Но ответа не последовало. Из-за спинки кресла виднелась макушка с взъерошенными волосами, а с подлокотника безжизненно свесилась рука. Кибербионик вслепую активировал автопилот и, едва не вырвав свои ремни вместе с обивкой из кресла, расстегнул их и бросился к Эрену. Его глаза были закрыты. Под носом и на груди расползались пятна крови. 

Расстегнув ремни у его кресла, кибербионик осторожно подхватил Эрена на руки. За креслами места хватало, чтобы уложить Эрена на пол, хотя его длинные ноги едва помещались. Он встал на колени и рывком расстегнул лётный комбинезон, проверил пульс, прислушался к дыханию. Под пальцами едва чувствовалось слабое сердцебиение, но сам Эрен не дышал.

— Черт! — не теряя ни секунды, он запрокинул голову Эрена и зажал пальцами нос. Сделав глубокий вдох, он обхватил ртом его губы и резко вдохнул воздух в легкие. Никакой реакции. Кибербионик повторил вдох. Затем еще раз. И еще.

— Дыши, черт возьми! — заорал он в лицо Эрену. — Чертов пацан! Дыши, я сказал! — и снова вдохнул воздух в легкие Эрена. Эрен дернулся, закашлявшись, и вслепую замахал рукой, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя непонятно кого. — Эрен. Эрен, это я! Лежи спокойно. Не двигайся, — Эрен надрывно кашлял, сплевывая кровь. — Дыши. Просто дыши. Вот так.

Кибербионик дышал с Эреном в унисон, будто пытаясь на своем примере научить того дышать заново. Лицо Эрена перекосилось от боли, хотя теперь он уже не пытался заехать ему в челюсть.

— Где аптечка? — кибербионик поднял голову вверх, обращаясь к потолку.

— Вторая боковая панель справа, на уровне изголовья кресла пилота, — помехи и шуршание резали слух. Похоже, при маневре сильно повредило динамики. 

В указанном месте оказалось не так много полезного, как хотелось бы, хотя на случай царапин и ушибов там был полный набор. Наверное, инженерам даже в голову бы не пришло, что на флаере кто-то соберется выполнять суицидальную миссию, и ему потом понадобятся препараты для повышения сатурации, мощные транквилизаторы и целый вагон антисептических салфеток. Выудив пару шприц-капсул с коктейлями из лекарств от головной боли и укачивания, а также набор для перевязки, он отыскал в трюме немного воды и вернулся к Эрену.

Кибербионик освободил от одежды плечо Эрена и мастерским движением вколол препараты. Эрен молча следил за каждым его движением, не сопротивляясь . Кибербионик намочил ткань из пакета с перевязкой и начал оттирать кровь с губ и щек Эрена.

— Оставьте мне хоть немного кожи, — Эрен хотел залихватски улыбнуться, но тряпка проехалась по его зубам. Кибербионик замер, словно только сейчас вспомнил о его существовании. Хмурый взгляд на мгновение задержался на губах Эрена, а затем кибербионик отвернулся, чтобы взять свежую ткань.

Наверное, каждый на месте Эрена распознал бы за сердитым выражением кибербионика его нежелание разговаривать, но у него а) отродясь не было чувства самосохранения и б) внутри плескалась отличная жизнеутверждающая смесь из лекарств.

— Судя по тому, что у меня сейчас нет ни одного места, которое бы не болело, а легкие как будто кто-то из меня вырвать пытался, то я точно не помер.

— Лекарство скоро подействует, — влажная ткань, которой кибербионик вытирал кровь с груди Эрена, приятно холодила кожу. Да и сами движения успокаивали. На Эрена накатила волна беспричинного веселья.

— Эх, жаль, что мы не успели долететь... — голос хрипел как у прокуренного грузчика, но Эрен все равно умудрился произнести эти слова мечтательно.

— То есть, то, что мне еле удалось вытащить тебя из той жопы, в которую ты нас загнал, тебя не смущает?

— Ну почему, спасибо, конечно, я очень рад жить и все такое... Понимаете, все пошло немного не по плану?

— Ага. Немного не по плану. Надо запомнить.

— Ну, в итоге все закончилось хорошо. Зачем ворошить прошлое?

— Внимание. Запас топлива два процента. Рекомендована посадка для подзаправки.

Возможно, благодаря последней прошивке протоколов агрессивного поведения, кибербионику удавалось сохранять хладнокровие в любой ситуации, но, похоже, Эрену все же удалось превзойти все ожидания разработчиков: на виске кибербионика напряженно пульсировала жилка, а потемневший взгляд сулил самые изощренные пытки во имя воспитания неопытного первого пилота. Причем, выживут они или нет, было совершенно неважно, кибербионик всем своим видом выражал решимость достать его даже из самой глубокой ямы в аду.

— Расстояние до ближайшей, пожалуйста, — неуверенным голосом скомандовал Эрен. Он уже начинал жалеть, что не шлепнулся в обморок, когда у него был шанс. А лучше сразу в кому.

— Ближайшая станция топливной заправки с шлюзом для флаеров находится на расстоянии... — механический голос прервался, будто ИИ набирался храбрости, — пятьсот четыре мили. Принадлежит сети СуперАэро. На айди пилота зарегистрирована дисконтная накопительная карта компании ЭкоТопливо. Ближайшая станция — на расстоянии пятисот восьмидесяти миль. Если…

— Сколько мы еще сможем пролететь с оставшимся топливом? — грубо прервал ее кибербионик, у Эрена даже мурашки по спине побежали от стальных нот в его голосе.

— Двенадцать миль, сэр.

— Так какого хера ты мне рассказываешь всю эту пургу? — в ответ раздался короткий предупреждающий сигнал.

— Ошибка. Запрос не распознан. Повторите команду.

Под потолком что-то начало гудеть. Похоже, кибербионику удалось перегрузить мозги ИИ.

— Иди к черту, — со вздохом бросил он и, тяжело опершись о колени, устало поднялся на ноги, чтобы усесться в кресло первого пилота. Эрен смотрел ему вслед с нескрываемым восхищением. Если выживет, он обязательно потом напишет об этом книгу. «Кибербионик сломал ИИ, ШОК!».

Эрен лениво наблюдал за его действиями, не пытаясь вмешиваться или отвлекать нового пилота. Флаер снизился до минимальной высоты, оставшиеся маневровые двигатели были сброшены, а ненужные сейчас системы отключены. Снизив потребление энергии, они могли протянуть еще миль пятнадцать.

Топи заканчивались на пару миль дальше.

— Вставай, — кибербионик протянул руку Эрену, поднимая его на ноги. — Я просчитал траекторию, будем планировать, когда баки опустеют.

— Н-но... там же лес... — Эрен был явно сбит с толку. Кибербионик усадил его в кресло второго ребенка и крепко застегнул в кресле, как куклу, продевая руки в лямки и устанавливая его ноги на подножки.

— Знаю. Эти толстожопые деревья помогут смягчить удар. Топлива на торможение уже не будет, — он вернулся в свое кресло и пристегнулся, говоря последнюю фразу уже глядя в индикаторы и диаграммы. — Завещание написал?

— Знаете, я как-то не подумал, что перед свиданием с вами мне по дороге надо еще к нотариусу сходить! — Эрен разозлился, он тут не знал, каким богам молиться, а кибербионик шутки шутит!

— Перед свиданием, значит... — на губах появилась усмешка. 

Эрен хотел было что-нибудь соврать на ходу, но флаер начал набирать высоту, и ему пришлось отвлечься на панель перед собой. Если кибербионику понадобится его помощь, он наизнанку вывернется, но сделает все, что потребуется.

Достигнув определенной высоты, флаер какое-то время плавно продвигался вперед. При желании можно было представить, что прогулка на свидании удалась и просто наслаждаться приятной беседой, но, во-первых, собеседником был кибербионик с характером угрюмого и ворчливого старикана, а во-вторых, в кабине не было ни одного индикатора или показателя, который сейчас не мигал бы красным, плюс, эта огромная надпись «ОПАСНОСТЬ» по центру портила весь настрой. Устройство звуковой сирены кибербионик давно оторвал от приборной доски вместе с куском пластика, за что Эрен был ему очень признателен.

После того как топливные баки опустели, флаер начало трясти. Кибербионик умело надавил на штурвал, плавно опуская корпус на траекторию планирования. Сбросив бесполезные теперь главные двигатели, флаер полетел более плавно. На борту воцарилась неестественная тишина. От отсутствия шума двигателей становилось жутковато. Свист ветра за бортом создавал обманчивое ощущение, будто они камнем падают вниз. Эрен перевел взгляд на фигуру впереди: тени индикаторов красными пятнами ложились на сосредоточенное лицо пилота. Напряженные мышцы на руках были заметны даже через ткань комбинезона.

— Надеюсь, ты еще не обосрался от страха там? С проветриванием у нас туго.

Лицо Эрена вытянулось. Он взял себе на заметку обязательно выслать кибербионику потом свои результаты обследования толстого кишечника и результаты копрограммы. Это должно прекратиться, в конце концов.

— Приготовься. Деревья.

Эрен зафиксировал кисти и постарался расслабиться, чтобы не порвать себе связки при столкновении. Первый удар о крону немного подбросил флаер, и кибербионик ловко повернул штурвал, чтобы плавно спланировать дном, а не носом флаера.

Прочесав еще несколько густых верхушек, уже изрядно помятый флаер начал таранить толстые ветви гигантских деревьев. Эрена трясло из стороны в сторону, и он пожалел, что не зажал что-нибудь между зубов. Ветки чиркали по щиткам блистера с громким скрежетом, но те на удивление упорно держались. Затем послышался оглушительный грохот, и флаер остановил движение вперед, пару раз перевернувшись и упав, наконец, на поверхность, замер под кривым углом.

Кибербионик торопливо обернулся:

— Твое дерьмо все еще при тебе?

— А... да... — Эрен ощупал голову, что было довольно проблематично в его положении: он практически висел на ремнях. — Перед глазами все двоится.

Кибербионик уперся ногой в борт и расстегнул ремни. Затем, подхватив одной рукой Эрена, высвободил его из кресла. Прижав его к себе, он приблизился к панели и нажал пару кнопок. Щитки с шипением отлетели, открывая взору буйную растительность вокруг. Везде царила темнота, но света от кабины вполне хватало, чтобы все рассмотреть в паре-тройке метров.

— Возьми меня за плечо, нам надо выбраться наружу, — с этими словами кибербионик неуклюже потащил Эрена назад, в сторону шлюза. Спустя пару минут им удалось выбраться наружу. Эрен со стоном глотнул свежего прохладного воздуха, падая на колени. В нос ударил приятный запах леса и прелой травы.

— Я больше никогда вас не позову на прогулку!

— Час назад это было свидание, — равнодушно бросил кибербионик, подходя вплотную к покореженному корпусу. — Кстати, все забываю спросить, а куда ты меня вез?

Эрен в изнеможении рухнул на спину:

— На вершину пятнадцать.

— Это которую «Горой Смерти» называют?

— Да. То есть, нет. То есть, я имею в виду, что ее зря так называют.

— И почему же? — кибербионик двинулся вдоль обшивки, продолжая разговаривать с ним спиной.

— Ну, потому что только оттуда и только сегодня можно увидеть два наших спутника, Марию и Сину, и планету Роза на одном небосводе.

— Чудно. И? — голос кибербионика раздавался уже с другой стороны флаера.

— И я хотел посмотреть вместе с вами на море.

— Зачем? — кибербионик остановился, глядя на Эрена.

— Ну... — Эрен вздохнул, — майор говорила, что я должен вас синхронизировать, и лучше всего поделиться с вами «эмоциональными моментами». Я понятия не имею, что она имела в виду, если честно. Но я мечтаю увидеть море, сколько себя помню, — Эрен потянулся на влажной земле и заложил руки за голову. На небе было мало интересного, поэтому он закрыл глаза. — Даже попросил Армина раскопать в архивах что-нибудь. У него есть доступ Б, круто, правда? Он сказал, что на старой Земле было очень много морей. Больших и малых, глубоких и мелких, теплых и холодных. Они перетекали друг в друга. И в них можно было плавать, представляете?

— Не очень, — раздался приглушенный голос из флаера, прерываемый странным грохотом, будто кто-то копался в куче металлолома.

— На планете Роза есть моря... но ее не видно с нашей стороны планеты, только с этой, на которой вечная ночь. Я уже летал пару раз на нее посмотреть, — гордо добавил Эрен.

— В таком случае, мне очень странно видеть тебя живым, — бросил кибербионик, забираясь на верхний борт флаера. Эрен удивленно открыл глаза, следя за кибербиоником, который, оседлав киль, начал увлеченно лупить какой-то железякой по корпусу.

— Антенну выпрямляю. Не отвлекайся. Как ты выжил?

— Вихрей не было, очевидно, — в тон протянул Эрен, снова закрывая глаза. — Я даже на какое-то мгновение забыл, что они из кислоты…

Удары на мгновение стихли.

— В следующий раз, когда мы соберемся на свидание, поведу я.

— У вас прав нет! То есть, мы не на свидании!

— Это почему же? — кибербионик обернулся, глядя на подскочившего Эрена, растрепанного и красного.

— Люди на свиданиях обнимаются, рассказывают о себе, целуются и пьют вино!

Кибербионик усмехнулся, спрыгивая с киля.

— Я тебя обнимал, ты мне рассказал про свое море, вина нет, но с поцелуями дело поправимо.

— Что? — кибербионик приблизился вплотную, отбрасывая свою железную хреновину в сторону. — Я... я не это…

Кибербионик крепко обхватил ладонью шею Эрена, заставляя его наклонить голову. 

— Если это опять какая-то шутка…

Кибербионик чуть не закатил глаза, приближая голову Эрена, не то заставляя заткнуться, не то... заставляя заткнуться.

На мгновение прикоснулся к губам и отстранился. Эрен с силой зажмурился, не зная, что делать. Последовал еще один смешок. Что было дальше, Эрен плохо помнил. Он почувствовал, как кибербионик теперь уже впился в его рот, мазнул языком по верхней губе, потом по нижней. Втолкнул язык в рот... все, дальше не помнил. Осталось только ощущение острого удовольствия, от которого кружилась голова и подгибались ноги. Еще он помнил, что ему до зубовного скрежета хотелось расстегнуть комбинезон. А потом он готов был ботинки кибербионику целовать за то, что тот так зажал его, что нельзя было пошевелиться. Потому что спустя жалкие секунды послышался шум двигателей, в воздухе появились лучи поисковых фонарей, раздалось оглушительное эхо громкоговорителей, и в лесу, столетиями покоившемуся в темноте и тишине, поднялась настоящая суматоха.

А Эрен так и стоял истуканом, не в силах пошевелиться. Красный, взъерошенный и растерянный.

— Вот черт, я даже имени вашего не знаю, — еле слышно проговорил Эрен, не отрывая взгляда от кибербионика, пытаясь выглядеть в нем признаки очередной шутки.

— Я — Ривай.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Это мое место, — раздался голос над головой Жана, и перед ним с грохотом опустился поднос. На столе жалобно звякнули тарелки, и все сидящие испуганно замерли. Эрен с Жаном недоуменно обернулись. — Ты забыл с утра просраться и у тебя говном уши заложило? Двигайся.

— Эй, что за дела, чувак? — Жан обреченно поставил на свой поднос газировку и легко толкнул его по столу на противоположную сторону, где между Конни и Микасой оставалось место. Он устало поднялся и обошел стол, мельком заметив выражение полного ужаса на лице Армина. Усмехнувшись, он продолжил обед как будто ничего не случилось: — Эй, Эрен, вы, типа, влюбленные голубки, или вроде того?

Эрен подавился, а кибербионик даже бровью не повел.

— Пош-шел ты! Меня выбрали координатором для синхронизации, я сто раз тебе говорил! — с жаром ответил Эрен. 

Жан перевел взгляд на кончики его красных ушей:

— А-га. Надеюсь, ты уже хорошенько откалибровал его орудие? — он с издевкой гоготнул. — А как вы синхронизируетесь? Спереди? Сзади? Ты уже закачал ему каталог модных поз месяца?

— Придурок! — Эрен в гневе вскочилна ноги, не успев дожевать, и на стол упал кусок клубники. Он дернулся в сторону друга, собираясь не то наносить увечья, не то просто хорошенько встряхнуть его. Но не успел.

Рядом с ним молча поднялся Ривай и, схватив его за ворот униформы, наклонил к себе. Цепко впившись поцелуем в рот на виду у замершей публики, он стальной хваткой удерживал трепыхавшегося Эрена. Тот первые секунды ощутимо сопротивлялся, и Ривай второй рукой прижал его затылок к себе. Спустя мгновение Эрен отвечал ему, позабыв напрочь, что они были не одни. Так же внезапно разорвав поцелуй, Ривай сел обратно:

— Теперь вы дадите мне пожрать спокойно? — он схватил Эрена за пояс сзади и усадил его на свое место. Эрен неуклюже шлепнулся на задницу, продолжая краснеть и пытаться понять, что сейчас было.

— С тебя сотка, — пропел Жан, делая жест в сторону Микасы, что он внимательно следит за ней, одновременно обмениваясь ударами по ладоням с Конни. Микаса закатила глаза и ввела на коммуникаторе пару команд:

— Подавитесь, — писк коммуникатора возвестил об успешной оплате. Завтрак продолжился в тишине. Постепенно за соседними столиками невольные свидетели потеряли к ним интерес, и жизнь в столовой потекла своим чередом. Эрен с Жаном частенько устраивали переполох в столовой, и все к этому давно привыкли, но сейчас к их компании присоединился кибербионик, поэтому Эрен уже предчувствовал, что судачить о них будут еще долго.

— Вечером как обычно?

— Да, — так до конца не пришедший в себя Эрен с трудом выдавливал слова. Ривай буднично убрал за всеми стол и отправился в исследовательский отдел. Эрен собирался поговорить с ним начистоту, как только ему представится такая возможность. Нельзя целоваться с человеком, который не доел клубничный чизкейк. Сначала чизкейк, а потом уже все остальное.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто двенадцать.  
Я рад, что они всегда были рядом с тобой. Я уже не знаю, может, мне на самом деле стоило жалеть, что ты тогда умер на моих руках...  
Конец записи]

— А сейчас назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я должен сидеть в сауне с этой... — Жан перевел взгляд ниже, — этим... — он брезгливо поморщился в сторону кибербионика, затягивая потуже мягкую ткань на груди.

— Тебя вообще никто сюда не звал.

— В каком это смысле не звал?! Мы по пятницам всегда, каждую гребаную неделю, ходим в бассейн!

— А вы заметили, в это время в бассейн вообще никто теперь не ходит! Точно вам говорю, это Эрен всех распугал своей голой жопой, когда нырял с той вышки... — Конни беззаботно погладил макушку.

— Ты бы лучше шапку надел, — низко протянул кибербионик. Конни в ответ поперхнулся и позорно дернулся в сторону. Эрен брезгливо поморщился, вытирая руку от чужого пота:

— Зато я выиграл! И кое-кто целую неделю мои носки стирал, — Эрен бодро пересел на лавку напротив.

— Они воняли, как тухлая блевотина.

— Ну, не знаю, никогда не нюхал…

— Я с радостью могу исправить это.

— Эй.

Перепалка тут же стихла.

— По-моему, вашему другу уже пора, — кибербионик равнодушно указал кивком на фигуру в углу.

— Армин!

Эрен с Жаном подскочили и бросились к другу на выручку. Высоко подхватив его под мышки, они на удивление синхронно потащили бессознательное тело к выходу.  
После того, как дверь закрылась за ними, кибербионик шумно выдохнул и откинулся назад, с наслаждением закрывая глаза.

— Вы же специально это, да?

— Не я отшиб им мозги, пацан. Это врожденное.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто тридцать один.  
До сих пор понять не могу, какой черт нас дернул плавать наперегонки. Если Армин так пытался тебе помочь, то у него паршиво получилось.  
Конец записи]

— Эрен, со мной уже все в порядке, можешь идти, — Армин изо всех сил старался скрыть свое смущение. Сейчас он лежал на шезлонге неподалеку от бассейна, в руке был крепко зажат стакан ледяной содовой с лимоном, на голове был компресс и взволнованный Эрен под боком.

Армин не хотел, чтобы Эрен убивал свой вечер рядом с ним. Друзья плавали наперегонки и всячески валяли дурака в воде. Саша пыталась заползти на плечи Конни и устроить сеанс синхронного плавания. Микаса с серьезной миной накручивала бассейны баттерфляем. Жан плыл за ней следом, даже не пытаясь догнать.

— Эрен, почему бы тебе не поплавать наперегонки с твоим кибербиоником, — он опасливо покосился на Ривая, который комфортно устроился в шезлонге неподалеку. Армин никак не мог расслабиться под его тяжелым равнодушным взглядом. Ему казалось, сделай он хоть одно неверное движение, и тот вырвет ему руки одним махом.

— Он наверняка плавать не умеет! Да и дорожки все заняты. Слушай, Армин, давай, я... Уа-а-а!

— Следи за языком, сопляк.

Эрен вынырнул, отплевываясь, и с силой вытер воду с глаз:

— Какого черта?!

Ривай оперся о бортик и, уставившись в упор, с вызовом поднял бровь.

— Ну и прекрасно! — Эрен резко обернулся, закипая от злости. — А ну свалите с дорожки!

От его крика Саша с Конни замерли и, учуяв азарт от предстоящего поединка, нырнули под пухлую гирлянду:

— На ста-а-арт!

Эрен синхронно с кибербиоником уперлись в стенку, цепляясь за перекладину. Все в бассейне замерли в ожидании поединка.

— Внима-ание!

Эрен и кибербионик приготовились пружиной отскочить вперед.

— Марш!

Эрен оттолкнулся от стенки что есть сил и, плавной дугой войдя в воду, поплыл на спине. Кибербионик ушел под воду короче и винтом перешел в кроль. Оба пловца энергичными махами продвигались вперед. В помещении гулким эхом раздавались яростные крики поддержки.

— Давай, принцесса, резче работай булками!

— Сильнее замах, сильнее! И поворачивай ладонь! Пальцы вместе!

— Ставлю сто кредитов на жестянку!

— Заткнись, Конни! Эрен, шевели клешнями, чтоб тебя!

— Давай, давай, давай!

Для Эрена крики друзей слились в неразборчивый гул. Были различимы только плеск воды и стук сердца. Впереди кибербионик сгруппировался и сделал кувырок, мощно отталкиваясь от стенки бассейна. Спустя мгновение Эрен снова увидел его фигуру впереди. Сколько они уже так проплыли? Мозг Эрена заклинило на цифре двадцать, хотя по ощущениям было уже все пятьдесят. Соревнование перешло в битву на выживание. От гипервентиляции кружилась голова, мысли путались, в глазах плясали мошки. И только одна мысль истошно билась во всем теле, сливаясь со стуком сердца. Казалось, она одна не давала ему остановиться:

— Вперед. Догнать. Не сдаваться. Вперед…

Тело перестало слушаться, немея. Легкие жгло огнем. Перед глазами расплывалось темное пятно.

«Догнать», — он вслепую вытянул руку вперед, но тело беспомощно все больше погружалось в безмолвную толщу воды.

«Выбирай то, о чем будешь жалеть меньше всего», — раздался голос из ниоткуда. В памяти всплыло неясное воспоминание, кто-то когда-то уже говорил ему эти слова, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кто именно. Голос был неясный, словно прорывался сквозь толстую плотную пелену. 

Ему почти удалось увидеть того, кто говорил с ним когда-то, но шум в ушах стал почти нестерпимым. Из приоткрытого в немом крике рта вырвались последние остатки воздуха. Он зажмурился и зажал руками уши, готовый погрузиться еще глубже, чтобы заглушить этот нестерпимый гул. Но тут чья-то рука, грубо дернула его вверх.

— Эрен! Эрен!

— Эрен, ты в порядке?!

— Скажи что-нибудь!

— Да ты врешь, они не могли проплыть столько! Даже на международке так много не плавают!

— Записи посмотри, если не веришь!

— Эрен.

Знакомый голос выдернул его из беспамятства, и Эрен очень быстро об этом пожалел. Надрывный кашель скрутил его в три погибели.

Тело как будто палками били. Его трясло от слабости. Он открыл глаза, уткнувшись в хмурое лицо кибербионика.

— Ты плаваешь как топор.

— Да пошел ты! — Эрен лягнул склонившегося над над ним спасителя, угодив тому коленом в грудь. Он яростно вскочил на ноги, забыв, что полчаса плыл, как будто за ним черти гнались. В глазах снова зарябили мошки и он начал заваливаться вперед, угрожая расквасить себе нос. Сильные руки крепко перехватили его через живот, и спустя мгновение он почувствовал, как его взвалили на плечо. Перед тем как провалиться в темноту, перед глазами на секунду снова возник неясный образ и появилось ощущение, будто все это уже было когда-то: кто-то так же нес его на плече туда, где было тепло и спокойно.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто тридцать два.  
После того заплыва я заметил, как странно ты иногда на меня смотришь. Сначала я думал, что у тебя запоздалый переходный возраст, гормоны, и все дела… Даже хотел научить тебя дрочить.  
Конец записи]

— А потом я услышал чей-то голос…

— Так-так-так, — приободрила его майор, побуждая продолжать дальше. Она увлеченно выстукивала по панели перед собой, регистрируя изменения в его организме. 

Панель была прозрачная, и Эрен видел отблески показателей на ее очках, хотя что они показывали — знать не хотелось.

— Я не знаю... не могу вспомнить.

— Хм. Так, закрой глаза, расслабься. Сейчас я введу тебе лекарство, от него может немного потряхивать и кружиться голова. Но ты не бойся, — из ее уст команда не бояться могла означать только то, что скоро начнется настоящий ад. Эрен крепко схватил бортики кровати, готовясь к неизбежному.

— Слушай мой голос, остальное не имеет значения. Ты возвращаешься во вчерашний вечер. Вы с кибербиоником соревнуетесь, кто быстрее проплывет. Тебе почти удалось победить. Сейчас ты дышишь глубоко, медленно. Что бы ни произошло, тебе дышится легко. Ты погружаешься в воду, все ниже и ниже... Вспомни тот голос. Ты слышишь его?

— Да…

— Ты можешь разобрать слова?

— Выбор.

— Выбор?

— Он говорит, что я должен сделать выбор. Тот, о котором я буду жалеть меньше всего.

— А лицо? Ты видишь, кто это говорит?

— Нет... Я... Нет! Нет!

Тело Эрена начало трясти.

— Ривай! Держи его! — майор пулей подскочила к монитору возле кровати Эрена и нажала на несколько кнопок. Кибербионик, подпиравший все это время стенку в углу, за доли секунды оказался возле Эрена. По протоколу в палате интенсивной диагностики посторонним находиться запрещалось, но у майора не нашлось доводов против, когда Ривай взломал идентификатор на входе. Дверь Риваю открылась, и кто она такая, чтобы спорить с идентификаторами. 

Майор настроила необходимые пропорции препаратов, и аппарат пискнул, пуская по трубкам прозрачную жидкость. Ривай помогал, крепко удерживая Эрена за плечи, чтобы тот не свалился с кровати. Майор про себя отметила, как кибербионик что-то еле слышно бормочет Эрену на ухо, и горько улыбнулась.

Через мгновение Эрен заснул глубоким сном.

— Эй, Очкастая, что все это значит?

— Не волнуйся, мой котеночек, с ним все будет в порядке! — Ривая перекосило от отвращения ко всем ласковым прозвищам вместе взятым, и майор, воспользовавшись его заминкой, шустро упорхнула из палаты, на бегу сообщая, что вернется позже.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Эрен проснулся без головной боли и каких-либо воспоминаний о том, как его снова занесло в эту палату. Сначала у него возникла догадка, будто накануне он треснулся головой особенно сильно, но заметив знакомую фигуру неподалеку, в голове все встало на свои места. На жестком стуле возле его койки сидел Ривай и, скрестив руки на груди, спокойно дремал.

— Ка… ки… — из-за пересохшего горла голоса почти не было слышно, да Эрен и сам не знал, что вообще пытался сказать. Смущенно кашлянув, он попытался еще раз:

— РИВАЙ!

— Незачем так орать, — недовольно пробурчал тот в ответ, почти незаметно вздрогнув. — Чего тебе?

— Воды, пожалуйста. И… э-э… спасибо, что спасли меня.

— Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты дожил до девятнадцати лет. Пожалуйста.

Эрен усмехнулся грубой манере Ривая, учитывая, что в его взгляде не было даже тени злости или ненависти. Он с наслаждение приложился к стакану, будто целую вечность изнывал от жажды. Допив, Эрен передал стакан обратно, с удивлением успев заметить на лице Ривая странное выражение. Эрен мысленно дал себе задание обязательно обсудить этот вопрос с Армином при случае. Эрен свято верил, что в прочитанных им книгах есть ответы на все вопросы в мире, даже такие дурацкие.

— Пошевеливайся. Мне уже осточертела эта палата.

Эрен послушно начал собираться. Умело отключив систему поддержки здоровья, он выбрался из койки и босыми ногами вышел в коридор.

— А где майор? — они шли по коридору, направляясь в сторону камеры первичной обработки, которая представляла из себя, по сути, обычный душ с раствором вместо воды. После нее полагалась выдача одежды и личных вещей.

— А мне откуда знать? — Ривай швырнул в Эрена неизвестно откуда взявшиеся тапки. — Я не слежу за ней.

— Я хочу с ней поговорить, — неуверенно начал Эрен, напяливая одноразовые больничные тапочки. Ривай задумчиво замолчал, словно взвешивая в голове ответ. — Мне кажется… Я думаю, что мои обмороки в последнее время как-то связаны с моими снами…

— Ты уверен, что дело не в недотрахе?

Эрен споткнулся и неуклюже впечатался в дверь нужной кабины. Возмущенно обернувшись, он готов был обрушить весь свой гнев на хамоватого подопечного, но завидев его наглую физиономию и дрожащие, словно в попытке сдержать хохот, губы, сдержался:

— Вы правы. Попробую сегодня кое-что новенькое, Армин как раз мне подарил одну штуку. Я все боялся, размеры-то у нее ого-го! Но вы помогли мне проявить смелость. Спасибо вам, Ривай, — и гордо закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Ривая мучиться в одиночестве догадками о размерах подарка Армина.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто сорок.  
Иногда мне становится действительно интересно – Очкастая правда так сильно ненавидит меня? Потому что эти выходки любовью точно не назовешь.  
Конец записи]

Выйдя на улицу, они тут же натолкнулись на майора, которая была очень рада их встрече. Даже слишком.

— Эрен, у меня созрел отличный план! — тот что-то промычал, сжимаемый в восторженных майорских объятиях. — А что если все дело в воде? Может, мы попробуем тебя еще разок опустить на дно? Что скажешь?

— Очкастая, иногда мне становится действительно интересно, как человек, у которого вместо головы жопа на плечах, смогла дослужиться до звания майора.

Она весело расхохоталась, выпуская Эрена из плена.

— Ну ладно, мои сладенькие голубки, пора идти работать! Эрен, обещай, что подумаешь, ладно? И, Ривай, сеанс сегодня в три, не опоздай.

— Стой, — скомандовал кибербионик, схватив майора под локоть. — Ты должна мне, помнишь?

Лицо майора на мгновение посуровело, и она, почти не шевеля губами, прошептала: «Пятый ангар на заброшенном аэродроме, в семь». После чего снова безумно улыбнулась и, послав им воздушный поцелуй, бодрым шагом направилась в сторону входа в Центр.

— Не забывайте предохраняться, мои милые! — пропела она. 

Эрен подскочил на месте и с опаской оглянулся. К счастью, до них никому не было дела. Майор слишком часто несла околесицу, поэтому на нее давно перестали обращать внимание. Просто смирились.

— Ривай, пойдемте скорее отсюда.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто сорок восемь.  
Знаешь, я до сих пор помню тот запах вереска. Я прихватил с собой немного, но он уже давным давно выветрился.  
Конец записи]

— Слушайте, я же столько раз говорил, не надо меня провожать. Я пошутил насчет подарка! По-шу-тил!

— Вот и прекрасно. Я просто зайду в гости, ты мне нальешь того чая, и я уйду. Или тебе его жалко, я не понимаю?

— Да при чем тут чай, вообще?! Ничего мне не жалко, пейте сколько влезет! — Эрен, красный как помидор, набрал код на входной двери. 

Они препирались битых пятнадцать минут, пока ехали, и, вот, все свелось к тому, что Эрену жалко угостить кибербионика чаем. Вересковый чай был не то чтобы редкостью, просто Эрен знал хитрый способ его приготовления. Черт бы побрал его длинный язык!

— Вот! Проходите! Чувствуйте себя… И кому я это говорю?

Ривай был у него дома в первый раз, несмотря на многочисленные сплетни в экстранете, но его это ни капли не смущало. Не дождавшись Эрена, он снял свою обувь, взял его тапки и по-хозяйски отправился в сторону кухни.

Квартира у Эрена была небольшая, но, во-первых, чистая (а по сравнению с берлогой Жана вообще можно было сказать, стерильная) и во-вторых, из окон во всю стену открывался фантастический пейзаж. 

На кухне послышался шум. Эрен опомнился и бросился вслед за Риваем, собираясь напоить его чаем до икоты. Он так и застыл на пороге с открытым ртом, глядя, как кибербионик сходу разобрался что где лежит. Продукты были приготовлены для быстрого перекуса, вода для чая почти закипела, а приборы на две персоны элегантно красовались на небольшом столе.

Но больше всего Эрена удивляло не это, а собственная реакция: он даже нарочно не мог заставить себя возмутиться: кто-то посторонний хозяйничает на его кухне, а он стоит как дурак и пялится на его зад.

Возможно, Ривай был не так уж не прав…

— Так и будешь там стоять? Если я и чай буду сам заваривать, то какая от тебя польза?

Эрен вздохнул и поплелся молча готовить Риваю чай. Где-то на краю сознания промелькнула мысль, что из него получился бы отличный погонщик скота. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто шестьдесят один.  
Помнишь тот старый ангар? Я тут вспомнил, что за модель была у той посудины. Это последний истребитель с плазменным пулеметом. Думал, их давно на запчасти разобрали...  
Конец записи]

В назначенное время они были уже на месте. Этот аэродром давно не использовался и постепенно начал исчезать с навигационных карт. Раньше через него транспортировали материалы для строительства заводов, Центра, фермы, на которых синтезировали продукты… 

Эрен не помнил сооружения более древнего — на его стенах попадались надписи, которые все еще можно было разглядеть под пушистыми коврами из плюща, настолько старые, что даже язык, на котором они были написаны, ему не был знаком.

— Ох, столько воспоминаний. — Эрен подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Голос майора раздавался с дальнего конца ангара. Они с Риваем стояли в лучах света, пробивающихся сквозь прорехи в крыше, поэтому разглядеть майора в темном углу было трудно.

Они неспешно подошли к ней. Эрен крутил головой из стороны в сторону, с интересом разглядывая ангар. В центре под защитным панцирем высилась груда непонятно чего. Защитные клапаны панциря давно проржавели, а пластины — обветшали, поэтому разузнать, что же там внутри не составило бы труда. Эрен сделал еще одну мысленную пометку и отправил лайв-фото Жану.

Коммуникатор мгновенно ожил, и Эрен на время отключил его.

— Отличная идея, — майор кивком указала в сторону коммуникатора на левом предплечье Эрена. Ни для кого не было секретом, что данные с этих устройств частенько отправлялись в архивы Центра, хотел пользователь этого или нет. Ее тон и выражение лица не имели ничего общего с тем безумным профессором, которого она изображала двадцать четыре на семь. На руке кибербионика устройств связи видно не было, поэтому он просто занял удобное место поблизости.

— Ну? Зачем ты нас сюда притащила?

— Эх, зря я тогда отказалась закачать тебе пакет Любезного Обращения к Старшему по Званию.

— А разве есть такой? — Эрен недоверчиво покосился на майора, устроившись прямо на полу.

— Нет, но ради него я бы код собственноручно написала, — невинно ответила она. А затем едва слышно добавила: — Жаль, правда, что записать искусственный код в нейроматрицу невозможно, — и опустила взгляд под ноги.

— Как это невозможно? — но Ривай сделал жест в сторону Эрена, побуждая его подождать с вопросами.

— Сначала объясни, что не так с Эреном. И зачем ты нас сюда притащила?

Эрен всегда восхищался умению Ривая стоять на своем. Майор соскочила с ящика и начала беспорядочно ходить кругами и взад-вперед. 

— Эрен, скажи, ты помнишь свое детство? — она знала ответ на вопрос, поэтому даже не утруждала себя ожиданием, пока Эрен попробует порыться в памяти и выудить из нее хотя бы одно настоящее воспоминание. — А родителей? Ночь? Нет! Ты не помнишь, потому что ничего из этого у тебя не было.

Эрен беспокойно вскочил на ноги, готовый спорить до последнего вздоха. Одновременно поднялся и Ривай:

— Объясняй нормально, Очкастая. Что за дерьмо ты несешь?

— Эрен, все, что ты помнишь, лишь воспоминания твоей настоящей жизни, — она остановилась напротив него, глядя с неподдельной болью. — Прости.

— Не нужны мне ваши извинения! — он отшвырнул ее руку со своего плеча. — Вы врете! Вы мне все врете!

— Эрен. Успокойся. 

— Хотела бы я соврать. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему можешь дышать воздухом, в котором почти нет кислорода? И почему вокруг нет детей? И почему ты спишь «ночью», которая никогда не наступала?

— Неправда! Я летал! Я видел!..

— Мы колонизировали эту планету столетия назад, Эрен. Спасались бегством с Земли, когда поняли, что ее уже не спасти. В погоне за вечной жизнью человечество синтезировало мутаген, с помощью которого мы должны были оставаться красивыми, молодыми, умными и талантливыми. Сотнями лет. Но в итоге мы заключили сделку с дьяволом. Да, мы получили эту вечную жизнь, но потеряли свою человеческую сущность. Мутаген изменялся, он приспосабливался и становился агрессивнее. Сначала в уродливых мутантов превратились только те, кто гнался за сказочной жизнью. Но спустя время мутаген превратился в вирус, заражая всех без разбора. Началась война. Мутанты пожирали тех, кто еще не заразился. Целые страны лежали в руинах….

Майор тяжело вздохнула. 

— Я работала в крупнейшей научно-исследовательской лаборатории, мы занимались разработкой методов спасения человечества. Самой успешной и продуктивной оказалась технология биосинтеза. Мы научились воссоздавать человеческий организм. Но он был лишь оболочкой. Просто куском мяса. И мы стали учиться помещать сознание людей в эту оболочку. С помощью машин мы записывали слепок сознания со всеми чувствами, эмоциями, памятью в виде кода на носитель, который назвали нейроматрицей. Поначалу она казалась нам настоящим прорывом, мы поздравляли друг друга и чувствовали себя чуть ли не богами нового мира…

— Я все равно не понимаю… Почему я… почему мы?

— Потому что мир жесток, Эрен. Он не прощает ошибок. То, что нам казалось новым шансом, в итоге стало лишь агонией. Мы не можем создавать новую жизнь, Эрен. Мы можем лишь копировать то, что умирает. В матрицу можно поместить только шаблон сознания донора. Мы не можем записать младенцу память сорокалетнего мужчины — в лучшем случае он просто умрет. Я видела их своими глазами. Кровоизлияния, паралич, переломы. И крик до порванных связок... Я даже не подозревала, что голосовые связки можно порвать от крика. Некоторые доноры создавали слепок слишком поздно — слишком много боли, слишком много потерь. До недавнего времени такие репликации были безуспешны, — майор покосилась на Ривая. — Но нам дорого каждое сознание, поэтому исследования продолжались. Залогом успеха оказался ты, Эрен. Сотни лет назад твой донор умер на его руках. Ривай создал слепок слишком поздно, впитав в каждую клетку всю горечь и отчаяние. И каждый раз, когда мы пытались воссоздать кибербионика с его сознанием, нас ждала неудача, пока мы не поняли, что живой ты заставит его сознание бороться с воспоминаниями.

— Погодите… так… так вы все знали? — Эрен с бледным лицом обернулся к Риваю.

— Нет. Но я догадывался, — Ривай твердо встретил его взгляд. — И я хочу знать, что тебя убивает.

— С каждой репликацией Эрена его жизнь становилась все короче, — майор снова начала беспокойно ходить из стороны в сторону. — Мы заблокировали один из локусов его памяти. Вы, наверное, уже догадались.

— Ну и? Вот он я, почти живой и здоровый. Какого черта с ним тогда происходит?

— Эта блокировка вызывает парадокс, из-за которого кластеры памяти накладываются, отправляя одновременно диаметрально противоположную информацию.

— Очкастая, просто скажи что делать.

— Я не знаю, — ее глаза наполнились слезами, — он умирает, Ривай. Но, возможно, если в следующий раз мы запустим реплику одновременно…

— А если снова не получится, то просто сделаете вид, что ничего не было, и клонируете нас снова? А потом снова?! И снова?! — Эрен с силой пнул панцирь, и по ангару раздался оглушительный грохот. — Ты умер?! О, нет проблем, сейчас мы нахерачим тебя и все твое дерьмо заново! О, тебе грустно?! Нет проблем, сейчас мы тебе кусок мозга заморозим. Нравится?

Эрен тяжело дышал, зажмурившись. На всем, что можно было пнуть или перевернуть, он уже выместил злость. Остались только боль и чувство несправедливости.

— Эрен, ты ничего не вспомнишь…

— А я хочу помнить! Вы у меня спрашивали, нужны ли мне воспоминания о нем?! Так вот, я отвечу, нужны! Я хочу помнить каждую минуту! Я хочу увидеть море! Я хочу сам решать, куда мне идти!

— Эрен, мы не можем убраться с этой планеты, мы купили билет в один конец.

— Но почему?! Вы же прилетели сюда с Земли! Значит, я улечу обратно!

— Когда мы поняли, что Земле конец, все страны объединились. Надо же... мы готовы простить обиды только когда нам прижимает хвост… — горькая усмешка так не вязалась с образом обычной Хандзи. — Мы построили ковчеги. Много ковчегов. Была разработана программа колонизации дальних периметров. Наши ученые рассчитали курс сквозь кротовую нору, мы набрали базу доноров, многие сели на борт, но… до сих пор точных данных нет, что произошло на борту I-04. По официальной версии, на борту ковчега оказался зараженный. Они потеряли управление, произошло столкновение с бортом I-05. От выброса энергии коридор для гиперпрыжка дестабилизировался, и нас выкинуло вместе с осколками этих ковчегов черт знает где. Терра оказалась ближайшей планетой с атмосферой, плотной оболочкой и приемлемой температурой — для кибербионика. 

— В… в каком смысле? — Эрен побледнел. Секунду назад ему еще казалось, что хуже уже быть не может. — Вы… вы хотите сказать… — голос Эрена сорвался.

— Да, — она вздохнула. — Многие из переселенцев сразу согласились перенести свое сознание в нейроматрицу и жить на этой планете дальше в искусственном теле. 

— И на бесплодие?

— Вроде того. Желание иметь потомство легко блокируется с помощью доминантных нейроцепей. 

— Очкастая, говори нормально. Я ни слова не понял из того говна, что ты несешь.

— Мы переключили потребность в размножении на самосовершенствование. 

— А что стало с теми, кто не хотел становиться кибербиониками? — тихо спросил Эрен.

— Они жили в ковчегах. Выходили на поверхность в скафандрах. И смотрели, как мы строим поселения, заводы, фермы. Как разрастается вереск. Кто-то умирал, не в силах расстаться с прошлым. Кто-то соглашался на репликацию. Кто-то бунтовал. Кто-то пытался вернуться. Кто-то сходил с ума. Но, как вы видите, — она обвела рукой ангар, — рано или поздно всем пришлось стать кибербиониками. Это был единственный способ продолжать существование.

— И вы решили им в подарок еще и память стереть? — Ривай дернулся, в его голосе чувствовалась ярость.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Перед репликацией каждый сам выбирал, от чего хотел избавиться. 

— Хочешь сказать, Эрен сам отказался от воспоминаний? — он бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд исподлобья, игнорируя дрожащего рядом Эрена.

— О тебе-то? — она горько усмехнулась. — Ривай, ты сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. — Эрен вопросительно перевел взгляд с майора на Ривая и обратно, когда в ангаре повисла пауза. Ривай выпрямился, расправляя напряженные плечи. 

— Понятно. Эрен, мы уходим, — уже разворачиваясь бросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к выходу. Эрен дернулся, не зная, что делать.

— Иди. Спроси у него сам.

— А-а… да, хорошо, спасибо, тогда я пойду, — из-за нервозности он забывал дышать, — До свидания!

Майор медленно помахала рукой убегающему Эрену вслед. Даже если бы она не помнила его, сейчас ей было бы так же тяжело прощаться с ним.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

[Активировать воспроизведение записи номер сто восемьдесят два.  
Не могу нормально спать. Стоит задремать, как перед глазами те вересковые пустоши.  
Конец записи]

Флаер почти бесшумно опустился на землю. Блестящий блистер плавно отъехал в сторону, и в кабину ворвался свежий ветер, принося мягкий медовый аромат. Куда хватало глаз, всюду, до самого горизонта стелился пестрый ковер.

— Я даже не представлял, что вереск с Земли привезли. Думал, это его родная планета, — Эрен горько усмехнулся. «Я думал, это...»

— Эрен. Посмотри вперед.

Эрен в замешательстве уставился на Ривая. Сегодня пилотом был он, поэтому Эрен до последней минуты не догадывался, куда и зачем они летят. Ривай выбрал флаер меньше, чем был у Эрена в прошлый раз: до пустошей было намного ближе, нежели до «ночной» границы, хотя он все равно не преминул воспользоваться полной страховкой (с Эреном никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенным). В этой модели кресла располагались на одинаковом расстоянии от консоли управления и немного под углом друг к другу. Поэтому Эрен мог протянуть руку и ткнуть Риваю пальцем в ухо, чтобы обратить, наконец, на себя внимание, но побоялся вернуться обратно со своей рукой в рюкзаке. Он проследовал за взглядом Ривая. Разноцветный вереск, желтоватое небо и белесые неподвижные облака. Пейзаж был похож на застывший кадр, навевая собой оглушенное спокойствие. 

Отстегнув ремень, Эрен нетерпеливо подошел к краю борта. 

— И что я тут должен увидеть? — ветер над пустошами еле слышно колебал вереск, и если посмотреть подольше, могло показаться, будто впереди бескрайнее море, по которому гуляют беспокойные волны. 

— Раньше здесь не росло ничего. Кругом была лысая тоска, а не земля. Но они посадили здесь эти кусты, которые оказались офигенно живучими. Смотри, цветут без остановки, и даже пахнут. И им нормально. Как думаешь, они живые? Их тоже модифицировали под эту дурную планету.

Эрен недоуменно обернулся:

— Конечно, живые.

— Они не льют слезы в три ручья, что это не их родная планета. Им насрать. Они просто живут.

— Что?.. Я не лью слезы! То есть… никто их не спрашивал, хотят ли они вернуться домой!

— Они бы сдохли, если вернулись.

— Это почему? Может, они под голубым небом хотят расти и по пчелам скучают!

— Думаешь? Хочешь сказать, им хочется, чтобы кто-то врывался в их маленькие розовые бутоны, — Ривай поднялся, — долго копошился и жужжал внутри, воровал пыльцу и сваливал?

— Что?! Кто… с чего вы взяли, что пчелы так собирают мед?! — он не выдержал и захохотал. — Это больше похоже на изнасилование!

— Кто тебе сказал, что кто-то был против? — улыбка ничего доброго не предвещала. Ривай протянул к нему руку и, зацепив пальцем Эрена за шлевку комбинезона, подтянул его к себе. Когда лицо Ривая оказалось настолько близко, что в его глазах можно было разглядеть свое отражение, Эрен напрочь забыл, почему пчелы вообще могли быть когда-либо против.

— Ты для меня — настоящий.

Зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке, Ривай мягко, но не оставляя выбора, склонил голову Эрена ниже. Заставил губами прикоснуться к своим, без напора и резких действий, пробуя губы Эрена, которым так шло сравнение с медом. Эрен сначала выжидательно замер, но через пару мгновений он уже ловил себя на мысли, что излишняя осторожность Ривая иногда только замедляет весь процесс. Он вышел из состояния оцепенения и обвил плечи Ривая руками, не стесняясь прижаться к нему всем телом. Ривай с легкостью принял на себя его вес, и крепко сжал его задницу рукой. Тощий зад Эрена ощущался под ладонью как родной. Эрен, которого было уже не остановить, бесстыдно пропихнул язык в его рот и начал шарить им, как у себя дома. И тут же получил по заслугам: Ривай, словно указывая ему свое место, сжал задницу сильнее и с усилием прижал к себе. Эрен сдавленно вздохнул, и Ривай тут же заполнил его рот языком, чувством превосходства, угрозой — всем собой. Двигаясь в новом ритме, его язык заставлял Эрена стонать, цепляться за напряженные плечи, забывать о том, кто он есть. Он даже не задумывался, жив ли он, чувствует ли по-настоящему. Ривай пробуждал в нем чувство невыносимого голода, которое будто по крупицам собиралось из самых дальних и темных задворок его сознания, обволакивая и заменяя собой сомнения и обиды. Эрен жадно отвечал Риваю, пытаясь вырваться из мертвой хватки, чтобы хоть немного потереться об него, всем телом умоляя о… 

— Эрен, я не собираюсь кончать в штаны, — Ривай с силой отлепил Эрена от себя. 

Хриплый голос был больше похож на рычание, но Эрену сейчас было все равно: на раскрасневшемся лице и в затуманенных глазах не было ни намека на понимание человеческой речи. Он готов был кончать в штаны, не в штаны, хоть на приборную панель — куда угодно, лишь бы сделать это.

Ривай тяжело сглотнул и, бросив взгляд по сторонам, отступил назад, утягивая Эрена за собой. Торопливо заблокировал консоль управления и сложил ее обратно в корпус. Затем не глядя плюхнулся на мягкое сидение кресла, и, уставившись на Эрена потемневшими глазами, притянул его за бедра себе на колени. Эрену не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы снова полностью занять собой тело Ривая. 

Оседлав его бедра, Эрен запустил обе руки в волосы, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, всунул язык ему глубоко в рот. Целовался он все также неумело: слишком много слюны, слишком много зубов, слишком много Эрена. Он будто опаздывал куда-то. Или боялся, что Ривай в следующую секунду опомнится и передумает, и спихнет его с колен. Эрен покрепче сжал бедра — мало ли что.

— Эй, — Ривай неожиданно схватил его запястья, легко встряхнув. Эрен будто вывалился из своей самой смелой фантазии, непонимающе уставившись на Ривая. Что? Что не так? Чай заварить? Шлюз отдраить? — Смотри на меня. — Эрен машинально сфокусировал взгляд. Стыд с жаром прилил к щекам: во взгляде Ривая читалась явная усмешка, вызов и что-то еще — глубокое, зыбкое, пугающее. — Я никуда не тороплюсь. У нас полно времени.

Эрен растерялся. 

У них правда есть время? 

Ривай медленно приблизился и, обхватив его за шею, мягко прижался к его губам, словно обещая все время мира. Эрен расслабился, полностью сдаваясь. Уловив ритм, он начал отвечать. Сначала медленно, просто наслаждаясь ощущением чужих губ. Но желание почувствовать Ривая становилось сильнее с каждым мгновением. Поцелуй превратился в жадный, алчущий и жаждущий. Кончики пальцев жгло от плотной ткани комбинезона. Он шарил по его груди, пытаясь нащупать застежки, сжимал плечи, гладил шею. Прижимался всем телом так, будто сейчас сдохнет, если не сделает этого. 

Эрен застонал в голос. Ривай, шумно выдохнув, приподнял его над собой за бедра, и сполз на кресле ниже. Когда он успел при этом нажать на пульте команду для смены положения кресла в более горизонтальное, для Эрена оставалось загадкой.

Ривай усадил его себе практически на живот. Эрен на мгновение недоуменно замер, глядя вопросительно на Ривая, но тот, даже не обратив на его вопрос внимания, грубо расстегнул комбинезон на груди Эрена и резко стянул его с плеч. Руки Эрена оказались в плену. Ривай обхватил его обеими руками за спину и с силой прижал к себе, одновременно прижимаясь пахом к его заднице, от его каменного стояка по позвоночнику будто разряд тока прошел, тело рефлекторно выгнулось, и из груди вырвался низкий мучительный стон.

— Р… Ривай… — закусив губу, выдохнул Эрен. 

Голова кружилась так, будто его запустили в открытый космос. Ему послышалось, как Ривай усмехнулся в ответ, и тут же до его кожи на груди коснулось что-то влажное и горячее. Он снова протяжно застонал. Сердце так болезненно и оглушающе стучало в груди, что было не слышно собственных мыслей. Ривай влажно целовал его грудь, прихватывая зубами кожу и оставляя засосы, заставляя тело Эрена гореть словно в огне. 

Хотелось разорвать на себе ткань формы, освободить руки, освободить себя, стонать в губы, царапать ногтями чужую кожу, вдыхать с каждым глотком воздуха его запах, но Ривай не давал Эрену ни единого шанса. Оставляя на его теле следы поцелуев, Ривай жадно гладил его спину, шарил ладонями по груди и животу, сжимал задницу, прижимая Эрена к себе и одновременно подаваясь к нему навстречу. В голову Эрена даже закралось сомнение, что кибербионик за что-то решил отомстить ему, устроив эту изощренную пытку, но оно тут же рассеялось, стоило бросить лишь мимолетный взгляд на его лицо, на котором застыло тягостное выражение. Их взгляды встретились, и Эрен почувствовал, как его обдало волной жара. Ривай, будто не силах больше сдерживаться, со стоном впился в его губы, одновременно вытряхивая его из комбинезона. Его будто прорвало. Послышался жалобный треск ткани, о стену ударились, звякнув, металлические кнопки от его костюма, Он даже не потрудился раздеться полностью, оставив комбинезон свисать с бедер. Завалив Эрена на спину, он снова прижался к его губам в резком и жестком поцелуе. Эрен с жадностью принял его язык, стараясь ответить на поцелуй и не сожрать при этом его губы. Ривай оперся на локоть возле головы Эрена и второй рукой, почему-то мокрой и липкой, схватил его за яйца. Эрен зашипел. Пальцы были холодными, а учитывая, что его тело раскалилось от едва сдерживаемых фантазий настолько, что вот-вот могло загореться, они казались по-настоящему ледяными. Ривай сжимал и мял его в пальцах, и Эрен, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, стонал в полный голос. Сейчас, когда его руки были наконец-то свободны, он мог позволить себе с силой зарываться пятерней в его волосы, впиваться пальцами в каменную спину, мять его ягодицы. Эрену даже удалось вывернуться и протиснуть руку между их потными телами, чтобы дотянуться до его члена, который бесконечно долго сводил его с ума. Но успел лишь мазнуть пальцами по головке, когда Ривай укусил его за ухо. 

Эрен понял предупреждение без слов и снова сжал Ривая за задницу. Тот, будто поощряя за послушание, принялся, перемежая поцелуями, вылизывать покрасневшее ухо. Рука спустилась ниже, пальцы прижались ко входу. Ривай накрыл губы Эрена в глубоком поцелуе и одновременно начал вводить палец внутрь, стараясь отвлечь Эрена от неприятных ощущений. Но Эрену голову снесло, он то ли не чувствовал сейчас боли, то ли, наоборот, наслаждался ею. Палец продвигался медленно и он, обхватив шею Ривая обеими руками, рывком подался ему навстречу. 

— Хн… еще… — голос срывался. Обхватив Ривая ногами за спину, он попытался придвинуть его ближе. Ривай даже не шелохнулся. 

— Нетерпеливый засранец, — усмехнулся Ривай. — Хочешь, чтобы я твою жопу пополам разорвал? — Эрен уставился на него затуманенными глазами. 

Ривай вздохнул, смирившись, что до его здравого смысла уже не достучаться, не говоря о том, что само его существование в принципе было под большим вопросом. 

— Никогда не отступишь от своего, да? — изогнув губы в усмешке, он без прежней осторожности начал пропихивать второй палец. Эрен откинул голову назад, закатывая глаза, и протяжно застонал. Он не мог заметить, как изменилось сейчас выражение лица Ривая на весьма довольное собой и его взгляд, в котором за пьянящей похотью и нестерпимым удовольствием появилось еще что-то. Хотя вряд ли бы Эрен мог предполагать , что Ривай по-настоящему восхищался им в эти минуты.

Ривай двигал пальцами, не особо церемонясь, выводя их медленнее, чтобы через мгновение, не давая время на передышку, с силой толкнуть их обратно внутрь. Эрен начал метаться под ним, бессвязно бормоча что-то вроде «Ривай!», «Да, Господи!», «Еще» и «Как же хорошо-то, я сейчас сдохну». Ривай и сам шумно дышал, целуя его везде, куда мог дотянуться. Уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, он с силой зажмурился. На его лице появилось мучительное выражение, он был явно на пределе своих возможностей.

Дрожащими руками он отцепил от себя Эрена и, поставив одну ногу на пол, второй оперся коленом о кресло. Подхватив ногу Эрена под колено, он закинул ее себе на плечо. Сжав член, он начал приближаться, пристраивая головку ко входу. Кожа вокруг раскраснелась и начала припухать. Ривай размазал липкую смазку по растянутому анусу.

— Стой! — Эрен дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Если бы Ривай не держал сейчас его за бедро, он мог бы давно слететь на пол. — Ривай, погоди-погоди, он… он не влезет! — Эрен испуганно вытаращил глаза на член Ривая, который гордо и угрожающе вздымался в его сторону, не оставляя сомнений, кто выйдет победителем в этой схватке. — Давай… давай поменяемся? У меня член меньше, я буду осторожен, я… а-а-а!!!

Ривай, цыкнув под нос, прижал ко входу головку и, надавливая на нее пальцем, бескомпромиссно проталкивал ее внутрь. Эрен сыпал какими-то проклятиями, обещая ему анальное вторжение инородными предметами размером с ведро, но Ривай пропускал его жалобы мимо ушей. У Эрена был шанс остановить Ривая, когда они оба были еще в одежде, а сейчас Ривай не смог бы остановиться даже если бы на них упал метеорит. Поглаживая колено Эрена у себя на плече он начал проталкиваться внутрь. Заметив наполовину опавший член, он тут же крепко обхватил его ладонью и начал двигать рукой в такт своим движениям бедер. 

— И член мой тоже, хн… оставь в покое!

— Эрен. 

— Если бы я знал, что кибербионики насилуют операторов…

— Эрен! — рявкнул Ривай, теряя терпение. Эрен тут же заткнулся. — Посмотри на меня. — Эрен замялся, но все же оторвал руки от своего лица и хмуро перевел взгляд на Ривая. — Ты мне доверяешь, помнишь? — Эрен кивнул. — Тогда заткнись хотя бы на пять минут, хорошо?

На этот раз он не ответил, но этого и не требовалось. Ривай явственно ощутил, как тело Эрена начинает расслабляться и продвигаться внутри него становится легче. Ривай склонился ниже.

— Тебе ведь не больно, верно?

Глаза Эрена расширились от удивления, он даже не обратил внимания на то, что заднице было очень комфортно с членом Ривая внутри. 

Ривай усмехнулся и приблизился вплотную, утягивая Эрена за собой в долгом поцелуе. Снова.

Ривай вошел на полную длину, медленно вышел и, без предупреждения, резко толкнулся внутрь, выбив из Эрена сдавленный всхлип. Одновременно с силой сжал головку. Член Эрена снова стоял колом, влажный и потемневший от налитой крови.

Ривай толкнулся еще раз, затем еще. Кресло начало предательски скрипеть, хотя скрип сам по себе особо не мешал, но вкупе со всхлипами, шумным дыханием, влажными звуками и нарастающим грохотом от двух соприкасающихся тел, казалось вливался в дикий шум, наполняя собой всю пустошь вокруг.

— Хн… Ривай… Ривай… сильнее! Как тогда… трахни меня как в тот раз… — сердце Ривая глухо бухнуло.

О каком разе бормотал Эрен? 

Он опустил его ногу и, обхватив его руками за плечи за спиной, начал толкаться сильнее и глубже, крепко удерживая Эрена на месте. Его запах стал гуще, забираясь прямо под кожу, делая попытки сохранить самообладание совершенно бесполезными. Ривай закрыл глаза, стараясь оттянуть развязку еще ненадолго. Он втрахивался в Эрена так, будто в жизни никогда ничего другого не умел и даже не хотел уметь. Никогда раньше и, Ривай был уверен, никогда больше, он не сможет ни с кем и ни с чем испытать такого наслаждения. 

— Капитан... капитан… капитан… — каждый раз выдыхал он, когда Ривай толкался внутрь него. — Да… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

От голоса Эрена, хрипло молящего его о чем-то, в голове что-то окончательно перемкнуло, и Ривай полностью отключился, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы двигаться. 

Через пару мгновений Ривай почувствовал, как Эрен со стоном кончает под ним, и, сделав еще несколько движений, яркая вспышка экстаза оглушила его, унося куда-то в другую реальность. 

Ривай чувствовал, как все еще до сих пор дрожало где-то внутри, и по телу расползается тепло, от которого все немело. Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на Эрена.

— Эрен. Эй, Эрен! — тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, а из носа стекали две дорожки крови. — Эрен, очнись! Что с тобой?! — голос Ривая сорвался на крик. Он слегка встряхнул его, подхватив рукой под шею. Никакой реакции. Чертыхнувшись, он несильно ударил его по щеке. — Я ну живо пришел в себя, чертов засранец!

Эрен вздрогнул, и медленно открыл глаза:

— Ка… капитан… — едва слышно простонал он. Ривай от облегчения готов был улыбнуться. Он даже собирался прокомментировать обмороки сопляков от качественного траха, но не успел сказать и слова, когда из горла Эрена вырвался истошный крик боли. — Нет! Не-е-ет!

Эрен схватился руками за голову, скрючившись от боли на кресле в три погибели. Ривай молнией вскочил на ноги и бросился в сторону аптечки.

— Сейчас… сейчас-сейчас… потерпи, сопляк, сейчас будет легче. Да куда делись эти чертовы капсулы! — он шарил в небольшом отсеке возле шлюза, не особо церемонясь с дорогими препаратами, которые сейчас были бесполезными, и швыряя их прямо на пол. — Есть!

Схватив заветный футляр с нужными лекарствами, Ривай в два шага оказался рядом с Эреном. Опустившись возле него на колени, он быстрым движением ввел нужный коктейль из обезболивающих и спазмолитиков. Напряженно глядя за каждым вдохом Эрена, Ривай заметил, как боль начала отступать. Тело Эрена расслабилось и крики затихли. Он лежал, распластавшись на спине, и невидяще глядел в потолок. Из глаз текли слезы.

— Капитан… прошу вас. Давайте вернемся на Землю, — Ривай остолбенело уставился на Эрена. — Я… я хочу домой. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Очкастая, что ты несешь? Я не смогу убить Эрена, даже если захочу! — в голосе Ривая послышалась недвусмысленная угроза. 

Если бы Ривай сейчас не разговаривал с ней по коммуникатору, а стоял в лаборатории, то непременно ей врезал.

— Ривай, милый, я же говорила. Он умирает. Ты активируешь в нем заблокированные локусы памяти, которые не совместимы с жизнью, — она в сотый раз повторяла эту фразу, но до его сознания ее слова были все равно что пустой звук. Он не верил и даже не собирался мириться с ее правдой.

— Когда мне можно будет его забрать? — Хандзи тяжело вздохнула.

— Ривай, я действительно хочу помочь. Поэтому вам пока не стоит видеться, — повторила она с таким тоном, будто разговаривала с ребенком.

— Нет. Я буду через час. 

— Ривай, не… — ее прервал мелодичный звук, оповещающий о конце связи на коммуникаторе. — Отключился.

— Знаешь, Моблит, мне кажется, даже если бы они жили на разных планетах, Ривай придумал бы корабль, собрал его и прилетел к нему, даже если бы Эрен сопротивлялся.

— Согласен, майор. А потом на них или небо упадет, или мор начнется, или еще что.

Майор грустно усмехнулась:

— Да. Скорее всего.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Ривай включил на флаере маршрут до Центра и откинулся в кресле, по-прежнему чувствуя напряжение. Прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как он привез Эрена к Хандзи. 

Эрен торчал в лаборатории на реабилитации без видимых на то причин, судя по его голосу, когда они разговаривали утром. Хотя воспоминание об Эрене, тихо скулящем от боли в кресле, пока они мчались обратно, до сих пор стояла у него перед глазами. 

В тот день он наспех нацепил на Эрена форму и попытался поудобнее уложить, чтобы пристегнуть ремень. Эрен постарался изобразить, что все в полном порядке, физически напрягаясь, чтобы скрыть мученическое выражение на лице, но Ривай прекрасно видел, как тот страдает, сколько бы не играл в героя. Врать Эрен не умел.

Ривай выжимал из движка флаера все соки, нарушая при этом множество протоколов управления штатским летным средством на территории жилого массива, и бормоча словно мантру: «Все будет в порядке, держись, мы почти на месте». По дороге он успел связаться с Хандзи, объясняя ей положение дел с армейской выдержкой (хотя Хандзи уже через пару секунд догадалась, что дело дрянь — Ривай называл ее «Зоэ» до этого только один единственный раз, когда принес ей окровавленного Эрена, с отрубленными по плечи руками и без нижней части тела), и дал указания о встрече в месте приземления. Он даже не успел отключить двигатель, а Эрена уже утащили на диагностику. 

Ривай стоял, от бессилия чувствуя себя дураком, и беспомощно смотрел ему вслед, не в силах отделаться от ощущения дежа-вю. Хандзи тогда ничего ему не сказала — никаких обещаний: «Не волнуйся, приятель, мы поставим его на ноги» или «Посиди в комнате отдыха, мы тебя вызовем, когда он придет в себя», которые поспешил бы дать любой уважающий себя лечащий врач на ее месте. Она просто сжала его плечо и, бросив печальный взгляд напоследок, пошла вслед за Эреном:

— Тебе лучше вернуться домой.

И все. С тех пор он Эрена не видел. И не спал. И старался хоть как-то заглушить чувство вины в себе. В том, что же на самом деле происходит с Эреном еще оставалось много белых пятен, но одно он знал наверняка. Это он не захотел отпускать его еще там, на Земле. Это он настоял на том, чтобы сделать матрицу сознания Эрена, хотя тот всегда был против. Это он продолжал ходить за ним по пятам, хотя прекрасно помнил, что в прошлый раз для него это плохо закончилось. Это он не дал ему умереть. Это он отрубил Эрену зараженные части тела и притащил то, что от него осталось Хандзи. Это он заставил ее сделать слепок посмертно. Это он готов был снова сделать то же самое, если они опять попадут в ту же передрягу. Уже попали. Но сейчас никаких вирусов нет, но мозг продолжает думать, что тело находится в агонии. И это тоже из-за него. Именно он – Ривай, пробуждает в Эрене воспоминания о том аде на Земле…

Башня Центра показалась впереди, выглянув блестящем шпилем в густом скоплении научных комплексов. Времени на то, чтобы передумать, почти не осталось. Если, конечно, он вообще собирался. Ривай никогда не жалел о том принятом решении. Винил себя — да, постоянно. Он добровольно взвалил на себя этот крест. Но если представить на мгновение, что было бы, оставь он его там, на Земле, навсегда мертвого, к удушливому чувству вины добавлялась настолько непереносимая боль, от которой трогался рассудок, что сомнения исчезали, так толком и не появившись.

Поэтому и сейчас он твердо принял решение, о котором не будет никогда жалеть. Эрен должен быть рядом. Все остальное не имело никакого значения.

Холл Центра был полностью автономным и автоматизированным, система идентификации отправляла посетителей в требуемое место назначения, открывая необходимые двери и активируя необходимые переходы, блокируя доступ к тем проходам, к которым не годился доступ посетителя. Ривай без особых усилий хакнул систему через терминал запроса информации, получил карту Центра себе на коммуникатор и прошел без лишнего шума до отсека медблока, в котором держали Эрена. По пути ему навстречу попались несколько сотрудников и других посетителей, но Ривай шел с таким уверенным видом, что ни у кого даже не возникло желания усомниться в его уровне доступа.

Бесшумно открыв дверь медблока, он сделал шаг внутрь. 

— Понимаешь? — послышался вкрадчивый голос Хандзи, и Ривай замер, прислушиваясь. Он бы не хотел ворваться к Эрену, окруженному охраной из штурмовиков. А учитывая, что этими самыми штурмовиками могли оказаться те сопляки, с которыми Эрен водил дружбу, наверное, тысячу лет, имело смысл сначала оценить обстановку. — Поэтому если мы не заблокируем каждое твое воспоминание о Ривае, рано или поздно твое тело начнет уничтожать себя. Клетку за клеткой. 

Хандзи сделала паузу, видимо, ожидая ответа от Эрена. Ривай дернулся, готовый блокировать что-нибудь в голове Очкастой, но быстро взял себя в руки. Так и не дождавшись от Эрена ни звука, она продолжила свои увещевания таким тоном, будто повторяла эти слова уже сотни раз за день:

— Расстанься с ним. Мы переведем его на Дальний Обход, и вы никогда больше не встретитесь. Вы будете жить счастливо. Оба.

— А ты будешь изображать из себя добренькую знакомую, делая вид, что ничего не было, — Ривай даже не пытался сделать вид, что это вопрос. Он сделал шаг в палату Эрена, цепко рыская по сторонам. Больше никого не было. 

— У нас просто нет другого выхода, Ривай, — Хандзи даже ничуть не удивилась его появлению. Вздохнув, она обернулась к Риваю, загораживая собой Эрена.

— Выход всегда есть! — с жаром воскликнул Эрен из-за ее спины. Ривай не видел его, но был уверен на все сто, что глаза Эрена сейчас горят огнем протеста. Он никогда, ни единой секунды не мог вытерпеть, когда кто-то покушался на его свободу. Ривай усмехнулся.

— Очкастая, — он подошел ближе, отодвигая ее в сторону. — Когда-то ты говорила, что никогда не превратишься в одну из тех свиней, которые решали все за нас. Посмотри на себя. Сейчас ты ничем не лучше их.

Он скорбно усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Эрен проворно отключал системы медблока от своего тела. 

— Эрен. Я отвезу тебя на Землю, — Эрен застыл и неверяще обернулся к нему.

— На Землю?

— Да. Я покажу тебе это чертово море.

На лице Эрена тут же расцвела счастливая улыбка, которая отразилась не только в его взгляде, а, казалось, даже засияла ярким светом вокруг него. Он без колебаний схватил протянутую ему руку и поднялся на ноги.

— Ривай, ты совершаешь ошибку! — Хандзи увязалась за ними, отчаянно пытаясь заставить их передумать, но при этом не делая попыток остановить их насильно. — Я же говорила, гиперкоридор был дестабилизирован! Выход из него мог давно схлопнуться! Вас выкинет черте где! Даже если вы долетите, я не знаю, вылечит ли это твои мозги, ведь парадокс памяти может только усилиться! 

— Но шанс все равно есть, — Эрен обернулся к ней, останавливаясь перед дверью в отсек санации. В его взгляде читалась непоколебимая решимость. — Если вы действительно уважаете свободу выбора… — он на мгновение заколебался перед открытой дверью, словно набирая воздуха перед тем, как сделать прыжок глубоко в воду. — Отпустите меня.

С этими словами он сжал ладони в кулаки и решительно шагнул вперед. 

— Мне его не переубедить. Никогда не получалось, — тоскливо пробормотала она себе под нос.

— Это был бы уже не он, если бы у тебя получилось, — так же тихо ответил Ривай.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Эрен, пожалуйста… — по ее лицу струились слезы. — Пожалуйста, выживи…

— Да. Хорошо, — перед тем, как выбраться из флаера, он еще раз обернулся к ней. — Спасибо, майор. За все. И… больше никогда не создавайте меня. 

Хандзи усмехнулась сквозь слезы:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу переписать тебя в тело кибербионика со своего компьютера. Матрица не фотография на память… слепок возможно перенести только напрямую.

— Никогда не знаешь, что от вас ожидать, — Эрен широко улыбнулся. — Я буду жить. Я буду помнить о вас.

— Ты там просраться решил сходить? — снизу послышался недовольный голос.

— Ну ладно, мне пора. Не скучайте без нас, — с этими словами он махнул ей рукой и исчез за бортом флаера. — Отправлю вам открытку с моря, как доберемся! — задорно крикнул он вслед, будто собирался на увеселительную прогулку. Она нагнулась к борту, чтобы увидеть их удаляющиеся спины. — Буду с нетерпением ждать, — прошептала Хандзи в ответ.

Через минут пятнадцать ее коммуникатор ожил, сообщая об успехе первого этапа их плана. 

— Ривай, твоей блокировки надолго не хватит. Вы должны торопиться, пока не сработала сигнализация. По туннелю вам лучше пробежаться, там…

— Очкастая, дерьмовые у тебя шутки, — раздалось из коммуникатора. — Тут повсюду завалы из какого-то хлама, мы еле продвигаемся, — Ривай сдавленно дышал, будто разгребал груды мусора своими собственными руками.

— Все может быть… этим ходом лет сто никто не пользовался. Когда-то его поддерживали в рабочем состоянии, но с тех пор, как надежда вернуться или улететь отсюда умерла окончательно, возможно, он стал использоваться как какой-нибудь склад…

— Больше похоже на свалку, а не на склад. Прямо как у тебя в шкафу, сопляк.

— Эй! Я уже сто раз говорил, что просто не успел отнести белье в химчистку!

— Да-да, хорошая попытка, сопляк. 

— Я с тренировки пришел, не фиалками же футболка должна пахнуть! Я… а… уа-а-а!!!

Неожиданно в коммуникаторе послышалось шуршание, за которым последовал грохот.

— Эй, Эрен. Ты в порядке?

— Что случилось? — Хандзи нервно бросила взгляд на панель, которая отслеживала траффик сигналов тревоги. — Вам даже не обязательно ждать, пока сработает сигналка, охрана вас и так услышит, мои славные.

— Не дождешься, Очкастая, мы за хренову тучу миль от Центра.

Хандзи тоскливо вздохнула. Ривай был прав. Даже если сигнал тревоги прорвется сквозь блокировку Ривая, у них в запасе будет все равно много времени.

— Я, кстати, в порядке. Ну, мало ли, кому-то из вас интересно.

— Шевелись давай, попробуй хоть раз воспользоваться своей жопой по назначению.

— Да-да, есть, сэр, слушаюсь, не желаете ли провести потом генеральную уборку во рту, пожалуйста? Там, кажется, скопилась большая помойка. Сэр?

Послышался сдавленный вскрик. 

— Ты лучше вперед смотри, засранец. Не то я тебе сейчас уборку проведу в одном месте.

Ривай хотел что-то еще добавить, но его прервал оглушительный смех Хандзи. В коммуникаторе зафонило. 

— Очкастая, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь изображать из себя ишака с запором, клянусь, я вернусь и выпотрошу тебя.

— Да-да, милый, прости. Никак не могу привыкнуть к вашему чудному воркованию.

В ответ раздалось злобное рычание, и одновременно с ним — радостный крик Эрена:

— Впереди выход!

Они выбрались в шлюзе под пустующей стартовой площадкой для единственного на этой планете межпланетного челнока. Устройство подземного ангара, которого никогда не было ни на одной карте местности этой планеты, было старомодным, но компактным. Цилиндрическая форма позволяла полностью скрыть свое существование от глаз посторонних. Космодром уходил глубоко под землю, внизу был пульт запуска, выше – инженерное отделение, затем ангар с челноком, а еще выше — установка для запуска, надежно прикрытая створками. 

— Так, теперь вам надо подняться по левому ходу до отметки CX-2. К пульту я уже подключилась.

— Может, ты тогда нам и свет включишь, чтобы мы не шарились тут, как крысы в канализации?

— Питания мало, заряда батарей едва хватает на запуск, так что придется потерпеть, мои сладкие.

Ривай неразборчиво ругнулся, но послушно продолжил двигаться в темноте. Спустя минут двадцать он сообщил, что они добрались до нужного места. Теперь им оставалось проникнуть в сам ангар, запустить систему идентификации, успешно пройти ее, и в бодром темпе убраться с планеты.

Конечно же, в реальности было все не так идеально, сначала заклинило петли шлюза, потом зависла программа идентификации, потом начались перебои в сигнале коммуникатора, и клинить уже начало Ривая.

— А может, я попробую? — Эрен подошел к Риваю и, выглядывая из-за спины, попытался рассмотреть лог командной строки. Программа считывания параметров раз за разом выдавала одну и ту же ошибку: 400, «Bad Request».

— Я думал, майор настроила идентификатор на доступ любого из базы данных колонистов. 

— Она настроила. Вот, иди сюда, — не дожидаясь ответа он запихнул Эрена под сканер. Спустя секунду тот издал громкий писк и отправил сообщение об успешной авторизации второго пилота. — Видишь?

— Ничего не понимаю, — Эрен озадаченно нахмурился, будто пытался решать в уме логарифмы. — Вашего айди нет в системе, что ли? Как же вы тогда сюда прилетели?

— На метле, судя всему. Эй, Очкастая! Очкастая, ты тут? Прием? Черт, связь так и не восстановилась.

— Я пойду заберусь в инженерный отсек, может, там получше прием будет.

Как только стих звук его шагов, Ривай перенастроил сигнал коммуникатора на отправку сообщений. При пакетной передаче данных шанс пробиться к Хандзи был в разы выше.

— Мне плевать, стерла ты меня, или привезла на эту сраную планету по частям — это твои личные проблемы. Я хочу убраться отсюда. Ты взламывала коды доступа к спискам тех, кто должен был лететь в ковчегах. Я знаю, что ты удалила из них тех ублюдков. Запиши меня в этот ебучий список, Очкастая. 

Ривай опустил голову, крепко сжимая кулак. Времени практически не осталось. Он попробовал снова авторизоваться. 

Bad Request.

Он хоть и не помнил, но зато прекрасно мог догадаться, почему система не находит его. 

Bad Request.

Даже если он сошел на эту планету своими ногами, живым человеком он точно не был. 

Bad Request.

Даже несмотря на то, что к нему вернулись почти все воспоминания, среди них не было ни одного до встречи с Эреном. 

Bad Request.

Ривай усмехнулся. Он никогда бы признал, что по-настоящему живым его заставляет чувствовать только этот безмозглый сопляк. 

226 im used.

Командная строка ожила, сообщая об успешной обработке запроса.  
— Да! — Эрен радостно сделал характерный жест. Ривай если и заметил его приближение, то виду не подал. — Майор сказала, что получила ваше сообщение и просила передать, что очарована вашей способностью просить помочь, — Эрен хохотнул. — А что вы ей написали?

Ривай бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Я не хочу этого знать, да?

— Чертовски верно, сопляк. Давай, шевелись. Или ты остаться хочешь?

Вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Ривай не дожидаясь ответа круто развернулся и направился в сторону шлюза, за которым находилась подъемная площадка. До ангара было уже рукой подать, и Эрен радостно последовал в шлюз.

Поднимаясь мимо инженерного отсека они услышали, как внутри все пришло в движение, готовя корабль к старту. 

Эрен глядел на челнок с замиранием сердца. Хоть он и был гораздо меньше ковчега, его размеры все равно оставались внушительными. Гладкий блестящий корпус, плавные линии фюзеляжа, внушительные сопла двигателей. 

— Сейчас открою вам шлюз слева, — пробиваясь сквозь помехи, раздался голос Хандзи. К кораблю тут же устремился мобильный трап, и створки шлюза уползли внутрь корпуса.

Эрен бросил последний взгляд на стены ангара, и уже с улыбкой шагнул на корабль за Риваем. Ни капли сомнений или сожалений. Что бы ни случилось, Эрен был уверен в своем выборе как никогда.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Кибербионик вздрогнул, чувствуя, будто поднимается из толщи воды на поверхность. С очень глубокого дна. Легкие жгло от желания сделать вдох, онемевшие руки и ноги сводило от ломоты. Еще чуть-чуть. Он почти выбрался, еще немного, и он сможет вдохнуть…

Сделав резкий вдох открытым ртом, он резко сел, плохо понимая, где находится. Потерев глаза, он попытался осмотреться по сторонам, хотя комната так кружилась перед глазами, что казалась не то сюрреалистическим сном, не то неудачным аттракционом. 

Хлопнув себя по щекам, кибербионик усилием воли попытался сфокусироваться. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — он был полностью раздет и покрыт какой-то слизью. Он сидит в открытой капсуле, свет в отсеке горит слишком ярко, а шум раздается откуда-то из другого отсека. 

В памяти начали пятнами проявляться отдельные фрагменты смазанных воспоминаний. Лица людей, вереск под бескрайним желтым небом, чьи-то теплые руки.

Эрен. Его звали Эрен Йегер, и он вернулся с другого конца Вселенной домой.

— Ривай? — он помотал головой по сторонам. В отсеке действительно была еще одна капсула для криосна. Несмотря на то, что ее крышка была закрыта, ни один индикатор не работал, значит, она была в деактивированном состоянии. Эрен, забыв, что провалялся в анабиозе черт знает сколько времени, попытался вскочить на ноги, но, поскользнувшись, тут же шлепнулся голым задом на пол.

— Ривай? — отталкиваясь руками, он как мог пополз в сторону второй капсулы. — Ривай? Ты тут? Ривай!

Наконец, добравшись до места, он уцепился за ручку крышки и кое-как поднялся с пола. Капсула была пуста.

— Ривай? — еще громче позвал он. Шлюз отсека был открыт, но кроме неясного монотонного шума ничего больше слышно не было. 

Эрен доковылял до стенного шкафчика и выудил оттуда одежду. Постарался быстрее нацепить на себя комбинезон, но стоило ему переключить внимание, как он тут же потерял равновесие и снова очутился на полу. Плюнув на попытки одеться как все нормальные люди, он облачился в комбез лежа на спине, и таким же способом нацепил сапоги. Мысли о нижнем белье были проигнорированы в целях экономии времени и сил.

Убрав влажные волосы назад, он смело направился на выход. От отсека с капсулами вперед шел длинный коридор. В него выходили еще несколько шлюзов, но все сейчас были закрыты, звук раздавался из открытого отсека впереди, и чем больше Эрен к нему приближался, тем разборчивее становился звук.

Дойдя до открытого шлюза, он остановился, устало привалившись к нему плечом. 

— Внимание. Опасность столкновения. Требуется корректировка курса. Время до входа в атмосферу… два часа пятьдесят три минуты. Внимание. Опасность столкновения…

Металлический голос ИИ корабля крутил одну и ту же пластинку по кругу уже неизвестно сколько времени. Судя по периодическому шипению — действительно очень, очень долго. Рулевая рубка была совсем небольшой, почти все пространство от одного борта до другого занимала панель управления кораблем. За ней пустовали три кресла для экипажа. А перед ней… У Эрена перехватило дыхание. Прямо по курсу корабля синела знакомая до боли планета. Эрен готов был бросить боевой клич и станцевать танец победителя, если бы не жирные красные цифры прямо в самом центре иллюминатора.

— Почему эта чертова посудина несется на всех порах прямо в планету? Уже пора начинать выходить на орбиту, черт… — Эрен бормотал себе под нос, шаря глазами по панели, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Система выдавала какой-то сбой, хотя двигатели были явно в порядке. — И куда провалился Ривай? Рива-а-ай! — еще громче заорал он. Уже собираясь отправиться в соседние отсеки на поиски, краем глаза он заметил мигающий оранжевый сигнал на консоли у самого края панели. У Эрена появилось дурное предчувствие. 

Планета впереди казалась нереальным сном. Ему пришлось пойти на многое, чтобы увидеть ее своими глазами. Он был счастлив, что это действительно не сон.

Таймер послушно отсчитывал мгновения, вырывая Эрена из размышлений.

— Еще есть немного времени в запасе, — подумал он и стукнул кулаком на оранжевый индикатор.

Над консолью всплыл голографический экран, предлагая в меню выбрать нужный пункт.

— Активировать воспроизведение, — механическим голосом скомандовал Эрен. Дурное предчувствие стало настолько осязаемым, что ему хотелось заорать в голос. — Видеозапись номер… — Эрен сглотнул, стараясь выдавить из себя номер записи севшим голосом, — один.

— Привет, — человек криво улыбнулся ему с экрана.

Эрен понимал, что в анабиозе отследить время невозможно, но сейчас он нутром чувствовал, что прошло чертовски много времени с их последней встречи. Он так соскучился, что, казалось, они не виделись целую вечность. 

— Ты, наверное, только что проснулся, и понятия не имеешь, что тут, блядь, происходит… — Эрен усмехнулся. По этому он тоже скучал. 

— Короче говоря, нас выкинуло черт знает где. — Ривай перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону и скривился. Эрен обратил внимание на темные круги у него под глазами. Было видно, как он вымотан. Он будто постарел лет на десять. Эрена будто парализовало, он не хотел слушать, что Ривай скажет дальше. Он устало опустился в кресло, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Зарывшись рукой в волосы, Ривай бесстрастно продолжил: 

— Я прочесал ближайшие сектора, поблизости нет точек входа в гиперпространство. Очкастая, мать ее, была права. Искать вход в дальних секторах нет смысла, мы больше топлива сожжем на эти метания вслепую. Я просчитал курс до Солнечной системы, лететь девяносто с хером лет. — Эрен побелел как полотно, заставляя себя всеми силами оставаться на месте и внимательно слушать дальше. Подлокотник начал трещать, не рассчитанный на такую крепкую хватку. — Сейчас мы вышли на нужную траекторию и разгоняемся. Как наберем нужную скорость, я отключу двигатели. Полетим по инерции. Как ты, надеюсь, догадался, я буду сидеть здесь, пока ты спишь, — Ривай махнул рукой в сторону шлюза. — Эти чертовы капсулы одноразовые. Я был уверен, что их сняли с производства еще на Земле. Похоже, никто никогда даже не собирался лететь обратно.Ты будешь единственным кибербиоником с Терры на Земле, сопляк.

На лице Ривая появилась горькая усмешка и он отключил видеозапись.

— Конец сообщения.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Эрен просматривал сообщения, полностью отключившись от реальности. Каждая запись пробуждала в нем целую вереницу воспоминаний, которые постепенно заполняли все пробелы в памяти. Иногда он смеялся, иногда ему становилось грустно. Эрен с удовольствием вспоминал друзей, вспомнил Ривая до их встречи на Терре. Он был рад, что им удалось найти Землю, и до мечты теперь оставалось рукой подать. Но с каждым эпизодом Ривай на экране старел, время на записях летело с неумолимой скоростью. 

— Я откопал техническую документацию на эту сраную капсулу. Оказывается, ее можно запустить еще раз. Только нужен аргон. Жаль, что у нас нет аргона.

— Я стараюсь лишний раз не приближаться к тебе, и вообще в отсек с капсулами не заходить без надобности. А то как не зайду, сразу подрочить охота. Хорошо, что в санитарном отсеке еще много Комета.

— Нашел в трюме гантели и скакалку. Есть теперь, чем занять себя хотя бы на пару часов. 

— Эрен, у тебя так отросли волосы. Тебе идет.

— А этот корабль не так уж и плох. Нашел в одном из шкафов виски. Ему лет сто, не меньше. Вкус отличный, кстати. 

— Эрен, мы скоро будем пролетать мимо красного карлика. Я сделаю несколько снимков. Черт, от него так башка раскалывается.

— Кстати, Эрен, я тут вспомнил…

— Эрен…

— Я люблю тебя.

— Эрен.

— Эрен. Я люблю тебя.

— Эрен, — Ривай закашлялся. — Какое сегодня число? Мне кажется, что мы летим уже тысячу лет, — с экрана на него смотрело лицо больного старика. 

Кожа была дряблой и бледной. Под глазами лежали такие глубокие тени, что казалось, они уже въелись в кости. Это была последняя запись. Она отличалась от текущей на пятнадцать лет. 

— Наверное, я больше не смогу разговаривать с тобой. Знаешь, Эрен… — на увядшем лице появилась слабая улыбка. — если мы снова встретимся… когда-нибудь… где-нибудь… надеюсь, мне больше не придется снова спасать твою задницу, — смех Ривая был глухим и отрывистым. — И мы просто попьем вместе тот чертовски вкусный чай.

Улыбка растаяла так же легко, как и появилась, а во взгляде отразилась печаль. Эрен дрожал всем телом. Ему казалось, что тело промерзло насквозь изнутри.

— Я рад, что знал тебя. Я прожил отличную жизнь. Две, — было видно, что он хотел добавить еще что-то, но силы будто покидали его с каждым словом. — Мне надо уладить последнее дело…

— Прощай, Эрен.

Эрена будто прорвало. Он плакал навзрыд, будто маленький мальчишка, бил кулаками панель, над которой уже исчез экран. Что-то кричал до хрипоты. И чувствовал себя беспомощным и потерянным. И снова рыдал, вытирая слезы рукавом и размазывая сопли под носом. До икоты, до полного изнеможения.

На кой черт ему сдалась эта свобода без Ривая.

— Внимание. Критическое расстояние. Столкновение через пя… — в динамике появились помехи, прервавшие сообщение бортового ИИ на полуслове. — Выход на орбиту. Начинаю маневр. Включение тормозных двигателей через тридцать секунд. Экипажу просьба пристегнуться. Начинаю обратный отсчет. 

Эрен пропустил сообщение мимо ушей. Ему было настолько наплевать, что произойдет с ним, с кораблем, упадут они в море, или сгорят в атмосфере теперь… Он чувствовал невыносимую боль, что не смог подняться с пола даже если бы захотел.

— Подними свою жалкую задницу, засранец, и сядь быстро в кресло, — разнеслось по рубке все тем же механическим голосом. Эрен дернулся и забился в испуге под панель, дико вращая глазами по сторонам в поиске невидимого врага. — До чего глупый вид у тебя сейчас. Жаль, что нечем пнуть.

— Р-ривай?.. — несмело отозвался Эрен. 

— Хуяй. Садись в кресло, я сказал.

Эрен ползком вскарабкался в кресло и пристегнул ремни, окончательно сбитый с толку. Это точно был Ривай… Но почему это был он?

— Я нашел не только виски с гантелями. На корабле был опечатанный отсек со старым барахлом для передачи биоданных и сканер матричных нейросетей. У меня было полно свободного времени и капсула без аргона. Очкастая достала нам отличный корабль. Кто бы мог подумать.

— А вы… — челнок начало трясти. По иллюминаторам поползли алые всполохи. — Вы теперь всегда будете говорить, как сбрендивший робот?

— Тц. Других вопросов я от тебя и не ожидал. Сопляк.

— Смотрите, это же море! — Эрен чуть не выпрыгнул из кресла. Они успешно вошли в атмосферу и теперь снижались по плавной траектории. Под ними зеленым ковром раскинулся густой лес, а ближе к горизонту виднелось ярко-синее пятно безымянного моря.

— На сканерах пока чисто, но при заходе на орбиту я поймал пару странных сигналов. Если кто-то и выжил, они сидят тихо. Я взял курс на то место, где раньше была большая научная лаборатория. Надеюсь, ты выспался. У нас впереди полно работы.

— Да, Ривай. Я отлично выспался. 

— Вперед!


End file.
